The Descendant of Revan, Episode IV
by Goku Revan
Summary: Summary in chapter one of Episode I. Story will cover season 4. Updates at random.
1. A Secret Bond

**The first chapter of Episode IV. This one is a special chapter.**

It had been a week since Revan and Ahsoka had returned to the Temple after being captured during the Battle of Felucia and the young Knight had been nervous around his girlfriend the whole time. I mean how can you not be when you want to ask you're girlfriend to marry you, sure they were only fifteen, but it's not like it would be a public marriage. Plus, he'd go over anyone's head if it meant marrying the woman he loves. Revan looked at the ring and rubbed his robot thumb over the crystals softly, a blue and orange crystal were on the top with a green one in the middle, how he got it, well… that's a story for another time.

 _'Okay… I need to figure out how i'm gonna do this.'_ the Knight paced in his room for a bit then sat back on his bed as he tried to think of a way before shoving the ring into his pocket quickly as the door opened, Katie rolled in and beeped a greeting, earning a sigh in relief from her master. "Oh, it's just you, Katie. For a second there I thought you were Ahsoka." he said with a small smile. Katie gave a suspicious beep. "I would never cheat on Ahsoka!" he snapped an she replied with a questioning beep. "Alright, i'll show you." he relented, taking the ring out and showing her.

Katie beeped and whistled excitedly before he calmed her down and she asked him how he was gonna ask Ahsoka. The teen ran a hand over his head. "I don't know. I keep worrying she'll reject me, after all, she's got good reason to. We're only fifteen years old and the biggest reason, we're Jedi. It's forbidden." he said, closing his eyes and releasing a long sigh. Katie nudged him gently and gave a reassuring beep, earning a small thankful smile from her friend and master. "You're right Katie, we do love each other quite deeply. I think i'll talk to Anakin first, he probably has some ideas, seeing as how he's already married." the teen said before he walked to the door. "One more thing, do you think you could subtly distract Ahsoka for an hour, maybe two?" he asked, earning an affirmative beep.

Revan jogged down the Temple's hallways while searching of Anakin's Force-signature. _'He's gotta be_ _somewhere around here, now where-'_ he was snapped out of thoughts when the object of his nervousness was seen coming out of the Mess Hall, the Knight made a beeline towards the closest pillar and hid behind it as his heart thumped against his chest loudly, he was worried his thumping heart would give away his location. "Hmm… I could've sworn I just saw Revan…" she mumbled. The Knight was glad he still hid his Force-signature.

Revan slid along the pillar and watched his girlfriend walk down the hallway, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for avoiding her. _'I'm_ _certain it'll all pay off in the end…'_ he fixed his robes before walking into the Mess and spotted Anakin eating some cereal. The younger Knight walked towards his friend before next few seconds felt like a blur, he was snapped out of it as his face felt wet and his friend was chuckling. "You know, if you wanted some cereal you could've got some of your own. Instead of diving headfirst into mine." Anakin joked. "Shut up, Skywalker." he grumbled, grabbing a napkin and cleaning his face before tossing it into the trash then sitting across from the older Knight.

"When you're done laughing at my expense, I need to talk to you seriously for a second." the teen said. Anakin's chuckling stopped immediately when he realized his friend wasn't joking. "What's on your mind?" he asked after they got two bowls of cereal. Revan looked around and noticed everyone else was a bit further away before lowering his head closer to the bowl and speaking quietly. "I want to marry Ashoka." he said, fishing a spoonful of only milk and marshmallows before eating it. The older Knight lowered his spoon and his jaw dropped. "Wow… That's quite a big step in your relationship. You sure your ready?" he asked, lowering his voice as well. "Only one way to find out." the teen replied.

"Well. If she says 'yes', don't forget to invite me." he joked slightly. "Don't worry." his friend assured with a smirk before getting serious again. "What I really wanted to ask was, how would a guy go about popping the question?" he asked, picking one of the normal cereal pieces out of his mouth and throwing it in the trash, he always hated the 'normal' pieces of cereal. "I'm afraid I don't have a frame of reference, me and Padme got married when I escorted her back to Naboo after the Battle of Geonosis. Sorry." Anakin apologized. Revan sighed. "It's fine. Probably best I do my own thing anyway, huh?" he said before standing up. "Thanks anyway." he said, waving to his friend before leaving.

 _'Now what do I do? Hmm… she's a girl, maybe she has an idea.'_ Revan brought his arm up and contacted Padme. "Padme?" he asked and instead of his friend's voice he heard, it was a familiar protocol droid's. " _My apologies, Master Revan, but Miss Padme has to get ready for a meeting and cannot-_ " Threepio's voice was cut off when Padme shooed him away. " _Sorry about that, Revan. Threepio insists I remain focused on getting ready for my meeting, which isn't for another hour!_ " she rose her voice during the last few words and Revan knew they were directed at the golden droid. _'Anakin and Padme_ _are truly meant for one another, their personalties are proof.'_ he smiled before it dropped when he remembered what happens in the next few years. "It's fine, Padme. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" he asked. " _Of course, i'm currently in my office at the Senate. See you in a bit._ " she replied before cutting off. The Knight lowered his arm before making his way to one of the hangers.

Revan took a speeder bike and headed towards the Senate, the teen parked the bike near the main entrance and got off before walking up to the building. Revan saluted the Senate Commandos who returned it before he walked into the building and made his way to Padme's office. "Revan! Good to see you." Padme greeted, and quickly caught him in a hug before he could stop her. "How are you?" she asked, gesturing for him to sit as she sat in her normal spot behind the desk. "I'm guessing you're not just here to talk about politics?" she joked lightly. "It's actually something serious." he said. the Senator gestured for him to continue. "I plan on asking Ahsoka to marry me." he said. Padme's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I mean, you're both only fifteen. Isn't it a little early?" she asked. "I'm sure, and I don't care about the other two. I love Ahsoka." he replied.

Revan let it sink in for her. "Well if you're sure, did you need my help with something?" she asked. "Yes. I was wondering if you knew how I should approach her." he replied. "Well I have no-" she started before he raised his hand. "Frame of reference? Anakin told me the same thing." he sighed. "I may not be able to help with you popping the question, but I can help you get married secretly." she offered. "Really? Thanks! Now I just have to find a way to ask her." he replied before standing up. "I know you'll find a way." she assured as he walked to the door. "Oh, one more thing. Don't forget to invite me to the wedding." she joked with a smile, Revan returned it before leaving.

Back at the Temple, Revan walked to his room while trying to come up with a way to propose to his girlfriend. _'I need to think of something! Maybe-'_ he was snapped out of his thoughts when he entered his room and saw a _very_ angry Ahsoka sitting on his bed with folded arms and a glare aimed at him. The Knight gulped silently. "You've been avoiding me all day." she accused. It wasn't the anger that made him mentally flinch, it was the undertone of hurt in her voice. "Why?" she demanded simply. He could tell from her tone that there was no room for excuses. Her boyfriend sighed. "I can explain… Just not right now. Meet me on the Temple's roof garden, tonight." he said, hoping she'd agree. Ahsoka stood up and didn't let up on her glare as she stepped beside him. "Fine. But if you don't give me a good reason, we're through!" she snapped before storming out of his room. The Knight gulped as his nervousness increased ten-fold with the threat of her breaking up with him now looming over his head. _'Fuck me.'_ were the best words he could think of.

Later that night Revan had left his mask in his room seeing as how he was proposing. The Knight took a few steps back from the picnic blanket to make sure he had everything. _'Okay. I've got candles, my_ _favourite sandwiches and Ahsoka's favourite sandwiches. And of course, the ring.'_ Revan turned around when he heard footsteps trailing across the grass behind him and turned around. Ahsoka had her arms folded and was giving him a small glare while she sat on the blanket. His girlfriend's glare eventually dropped when she noticed the candlelight and his outstretched hand holding her favourite sandwich. "Look, I uh… I know none of this can convince you to forgive me right away." he admitted quietly. "You did almost ignore me all week, except of a few times." she said in a soft tone. "I know, and i'm going to explain why." he said. Ahsoka finished the sandwich before shifting her body so that she was facing him as he took a deep breath.

"We've know each other for almost two years, and i've loved you since the first day, even when I dated Barriss. Which was obviously a mistake, since I tried to force myself to love her. When we tried to help Padme make nice with the Separatists, I was jealous when Lux was around, I kept thinking I might lose you to him. That's why a part of me is hoping we don't see him again. As for Mortis… well, when I saw you corrupted by the Dark Side, I couldn't bring myself to attack you, even if you had attacked me with the intent to kill I would have let you. And when the Son killed you… I froze in horror as I saw your body crumple. When the Daughter offered her life and you came back, I was so happy and I decided to finally tell that I love you, Ahsoka." he said, gently wiping the tears off her face. "As for the reason I brought you out here…" he trailed off before shifting his body so he was on one knee and taking the ring out.

Ahsoka gasped softly as he held it in front of her. "Ahsoka… I know we're young and I know we have a hard time as it is trying to keep our relationship a secret, but… I love you and i'm asking you with all my heart..." Revan took a small breath. "Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?" he asked. Ahsoka looked at the ring before looking back at him and giving a small tearful smile. "Yes…" she replied softly. Her _fiancé_ gently slipped the ring on and the soon-to-be married couple kissed softly. Ahsoka cuddled against him as they laid on the blanket. "I love you…" she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you too…" he whispered back. "So… when do you want to get married?" he asked after a moment of silence. "As soon as we can." she replied. "We may not have to wait long, Padme said she'd be willing to help us get married if you said yes." he said. "Let's go talk to her tomorrow then." Ahsoka suggested. The engaged couple laid under the stars for another hour before sharing a goodnight kiss and heading to their respective rooms.

The next morning they met up for breakfast and informed Anakin and Obi-Wan about the marriage. Obi-Wan was surprised but agreed to attend. The couple then made their way to Senate. "Ahsoka, Revan. Good to see you." Padme said before noticing the ring. "I see he proposed. I'm guessing you'd like my help to get married?" she asked, smiling at them. "Yes, please." Revan replied. "Alright. How soon do you want the wedding?" she asked. The couple looked at each other with smiles before they turned back to Padme. "As soon as possible." Ahsoka answered. "Well I think I can get everything set up in about three days, unless that's too early." she said. "It's perfect." Ahsoka replied.

"In that case, I will let you know when it's time. Oh, one more thing. Even though it's a secret wedding, you'll still need witnesses." she explained. "No worries there. Anakin, Obi-Wan and my droid Katie will be there. Plus you, if you still want to come that is." he said with a slight teasing tone at the end. "And miss two of my closest friends wedding? I don't think so! I will be there." the Senator replied, smiling at them. The couple bid goodbye to Padme and headed back to the Temple before letting Anakin and Obi-Wan know that wedding would most likely be in three days.

Three days later Padme let them know everything was ready and they decided to have the wedding on Naboo just like Anakin and Padme did. Revan stood nervously near the stone railing while Anakin and Obi-Wan stood beside him and tried keeping him calm. "Relax. Everything will be fine." Anakin reassured, patting him on the shoulder. Revan's jaw dropped as he saw Ahsoka in a white wedding dress and a shy smile on her face as she and Padme walked up to them. Ahsoka stood in front of him and Padme stood beside her. "You're beautiful…" he whispered, loud enough for only his soon-to-be wife to hear. Ahsoka blushed with the shy smile still on her face. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Since they were so focused on each other the two nearly missed the officiant's words. "Do you Revan take Ahsoka to be your wife in matrimony?" he asked the younger Knight. "I do." he replied, smiling at Ahsoka. "Do you Ahsoka take Revan to be your husband in matrimony?" the officiant asked her. "I do." she replied, returning the smile. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the officiant said. The married couple leaned in and shared a soft kiss as their friends clapped and congratulated them while Artoo and Katie beeped happily. "I love you…" the couple whispered to each other at the same time after breaking the kiss and smiled softly at each other...

 **First chapter of Episode IV done.**


	2. Water War

**Chapter 2 is up.**

 _WATER WARS!_

 _TENSIONS RUN HIGH ON THE OCEAN WORLD OF MON CALAMARI, WHERE TWO SEPARATE PEOPLES, THE AGGRESSIVE SQUID-LIKE QUARREN AND THEIR PEACEFUL NEIGHBOR, THE MON CALAMARI, STRUGGLE TO MAINTAIN A FRAGILE CO-EXISTENCE._

 _ADDING TO THE STRIFE, THE KING OF THE MON CALAMARI HAS BEEN FOUND MYSTERIOUSLY MURDERED, LEAVING HIS YOUNG SON, PRINCE LEE-CHAR, TO GUIDE HIS PEOPLE ALONE._

 _BUT THE QUARREN RACE WILL NOT ACCEPT THE NEW RULER AS THEIR KING._

 _SENATOR AMIDALA AND HER JEDI BODYGUARD HAVE ARRIVED TO HELP RESOLVE THE MATTER AND TO AVOID PLUNGING THE PLANET INTO CIVIL WAR..._

Revan, Ahsoka, Fisto and a battalion of clones were dispatched to Mon Cala. And for this mission Revan switched his neck-high shirt and pants for a dark blue wetsuit before slipping his chest armor back on then his belt, followed by his robes, gauntlet, boots and finally his mask. During the time between his marriage to Ahsoka and now, he replaced his wrist com with one built into his mask and also installed a built in rebreather for missions just like this one. Ahsoka had equipped herself with a diving suit and mask that covered her face but left he lekku and montrals free while the clones put on deep sea armor. The group flew across the ocean planet and towards the point where the others were below using gunships. "Blue leader standing by." Ahsoka said over her com. " _Commencing deployment. Three. Two. One. Mark._ " Fisto said before each group in the gunships jumped out and into the water. The married couple and Fisto each grabbed an OMS Devilfish sub so they could move through the water faster while the clones had built in jets on their SCUBA armor, then headed towards the battle.

The group reached the underwater city quickly and started firing at the droids and Quarrens with their subs. The SCUBAs opened fire on the enemy once they were above the Mon Calamari. Ahsoka and Revan shot a few droids and squids that attempted to get Anakin as he tried to retrieve his diving helmet that was taken off by one of the squids. Ahsoka grabbed it and the couple moved over to him before she tossed it at him. "You called for back up?" she asked with a smirk as he put the helmet back on and emptied the water. The older Knight coughed a bit. "I had it under control, Snips." he replied, mirroring her smirk. "I knew you'd say that." she joked before leaving with her husband.

" _Ahsoka, Revan, cover the prince. I'm going to the senators._ " he told them. "Got it, Master." she replied as the two headed towards the palace and saw a lone Mon Calamari shooting at a male Karkarodon charging towards the person. Ahsoka ignited her saber and slashed the shark across the face just as they reached the prince. "Grab on!" she said. "Good idea." he agreed before doing so. The three quickly sped away with the shark following close behind. "Get us out of here!" the prince exclaimed. "Hang on!" she said before turning so the sub would spin around. "I am! I am!" he said quickly as she made the sub twist around. _'I have to do something! No. I'd either heat the water up pretty fast or freeze it all solid if i used my sabers. Lightning is out of the question, and I_ _don't dare use one hand to steer at this speed while attempting to Force push with the other.'_

Ahsoka managed to knock him away before they went into one of the tubes spanning across the city. The shark caught up with them from the outside and tried bashing through the glass to get to them. "I'm slipping!" the prince exclaimed, trying to keep his grip on her sub. Revan noticed five aqua droids enter the tube from a point up ahead just as the prince did. "Look out! They're coming right at us!" he warned. "I'm letting go!" she yelled before doing so. The sub flew into the droids and destroyed the two in front before Revan let his go as well, destroying the others once it made contact.

The three stopped themselves from moving forward and just floated in the tube. "Look out behind you!" she warned as the shark bashed against the tube again. "As long as we're in the tube, we're safe." he said with some relief in his voice. "Well we can't just stay here forever." Revan pointed out. The shark bashed against it from below then from the side before hitting the side again, only this time he managed to smash his head through. The Karkarodon roared at them as he tried forcing himself through before turning his attention to the four Mon Calamari shooting him. Within seconds he killed all four of them with his sharp teeth and moved away after catching the fourth in his mouth. "Hurry!" Ahsoka urged her husband and the prince while the shark was distracted. The three swam through the tube as quickly as they could.

The Jedi and prince soon regrouped with the others and the couple went over to Anakin, Padme and Ackbar. "Prince Lee-Char." Tills greeted. "Senator Tills. Gald to see your safe." he greeted back with relief in his voice. "You must prepare to dictate terms for a Quarren surrender." she told him. "Surrender?" she asked confused. "Not so fast, senator." Ackbar said to her before the prince turned to him. "I know the Quarren. They won't surrender." Lee-Char told him. "We may have won the first battle your highness, but it won't be the last." Anakin said. "It's only a matter of time before they launch another assault." Ackbar said. "I sense the real battle is about to begin." the older Knight said before they looked downward at behemoth jellyfish with yellow cybernetic domes on top float up slowly.

"We have no defence against those!" the prince warned. "This isn't gonna be easy." Anakin said. "All troops, battle stations!" Fisto ordered. The clones and Mon Calamari readied their blasters and blaster spears. The prince picked a spear up from the ground. "Do not fire until the prince gives the command." Ackbar ordered as more jellyfish appeared and electricity occasionally danced on their tentacles. "Steady. Steady." Ackbar said, holding his hand up. The Jedi activated their sabers and Padme took her pistol out. Revan decided to try his sabers. _'Hopefully they won't boil or freeze us.'_ "Now, your highness." Ackbar told him. Lee-Char floated forward a bit and held his spear up. "Attack!" he yelled.

The clones, Mon Calamari and Padme opened fire while the Jedi waited until they got closer. Revan activated his sabers and the water didn't heat or freeze. _'That's a relief.'_ A jellyfish was right above them and one of its tentacles touched two Mon Calamari, killing them instantly. One clone was killed right before they noticed droids coming from behind and below. The Jedi deflected any blasts that came toward them and slashed at the droids that came near them. "Ahsoka, find a way out of here!" her master said. She nodded and cut a droid in half before over to the prince. Revan floated in front to deflect any bolts that came towards them. "Prince, where's somewhere safe?" she asked him. "We can't retreat, not now. We've got to be brave." he replied. "There's a time to attack and a timer to retreat, and now is not the time to be brave." Ackbar said as he floated over. Lee-Char nodded at him and turned back to the padawan. "The safest place is in the caves." he told her. "I agree, your highness. Follow me." Ackbar said before swimming carefully through the jellyfish, followed by the rest, minus Fisto who decided to hold the enemy off until they got further. The group soon swam downward and entered the caves.

The group stopped for a moment to let some stragglers catch up. Ackbar swam over to the prince and the two younger Jedi. "Thanks to you both, and to these brave soldiers. I wish I could have done more for my people. Maybe then we would've been spared all of this, the illusion that I could actually lead in my father's place." Lee-Char said, looking down solemnly. "You're father would be proud of you." Ackbar said to him. "Proud? We lost." the prince replied. "Today you learn the hardest lesson a commander can learn: how to live to fight another day." Ackbar said gently before the four swam over to the others.

 **Chapter 2 is done.**


	3. Gungan Attack

**The third chapter is here.**

 _A GOVERNMENT TOPPLED BY CIVIL WAR!_

 _REFUSING TO ACCEPT PRINCE LEE-CHAR AS THE NEXT RULER OF MON CALA, THE QUARREN PEOPLE JOIN THE SEPARATIST ALLIANCE AND LAUNCH AN ALL-OUT ATTACK ON THE MON CALAMARI._

 _CAUGHT UNPREPARED, THE YOUNG PRINCE AND HIS JEDI PROTECTORS ARE QUICKLY OVERWHELMED AND FORCED TO RETREAT IN THE CAVES FAR BELOW THE CAPITAL CITY, LEAVING COUNT DOOKU AND HIS ALLIES TO PLAN THEIR NEXT MOVE..._

Ahsoka and Revan swam up beside the prince as the other two Jedi, two senators and Ackbar spoke to Yoda and Windu. "We've lost contact with all clone troopers and Mon Cala soldiers. The Quarren ambushed us. They were ready to attack long before the peace talks came to an end." Fisto informed them. " _Desperate, the situation is. Reinforce your position with clones. We can-_ " the hologram started glitching a bit and the Grandmaster's words were cut off from it. "Master, please repeat. Are you sending reinforcements?" Fisto asked. " _You're breaking up._ " Windu said before the hologram finally cut out. "Are they coming?" Lee-Char asked him as he swam towards them. The five in front of them turfed around. "I don't know." Fisto admitted with a sigh.

"But they know our situation. They must know how to send help." Ackbar said. "Yeah, but it may take them awhile to get here. We're gonna have to get ourselves to the surface to the surface and get off this rock." Anakin said. The prince moved in front of him. "I will not leave my people to die." he said. "With all due respect, your highness, if we stay, we all die." Anakin replied. "We must reach the surface and see if our ship is still there." Padme said. "The prince will decide our course of action." Ackbar said. "I think it is best for us to try and escape using your ship." Lee-Char said. "As you wish, your highness. Follow me." the older Knight said before they started to swim.

The group hid near some large seaweed as they watched Quarren and droids swim around the area. "That's a lot of enemy troops between us and the surface." Padme said. "It's no problem. I just hope your a fast swimmer." Anakin teased his wife while smirking. Padme mirrored it. "Says the boy from the desert planet." she teased back. "Are you certain your ship is still there?" Tills asked them. "There's only one way to find out." Anakin replied. "I'll create a diversion so you can get past those patrols." Fisto said. "All right, try to get a mini sub or two. It'll help us speed to the surface." Anakin said. "No problem." the Master replied before swimming upwards fast. A minute later a Quarren sub floated down to them quickly and Ahsoka grabbed it. "Ahsoka, your up first. Take the price and Senator Tills." Anakin told her. "Got it." she replied as the two grabbed onto one side each. Revan managed to grab onto the bottom right as she took off towards the surface.

Anakin, Padme and Ackbar caught up with them just as they neared the surface and could see the ship's silhouette in the water. A few seconds later they could see what looked like an explosion before pieces of the ship hit the water and started to sink. Anakin and Ahsoka maneuvered out of the way of some small pieces before they and their passengers had to abandon the subs as larger pieces they couldn't avoid started floating towards them. The Jedi activated their sabers and started to deflects bolts as droids closed in on them. "Well, prince how do feel about fighting again?" Anakin asked him. "Master Jedi, we're too vulnerable here. We must reach the seafloor." he replied. "Grab onto the debris. Let it carry you to the bottom." Anakin said, grabbing a giant piece as it floated by. "I think i'm getting seasick." Padme said, her voice wavering as she and the rest grabbed onto the same one.

Fisto and a SCUBA trooper grabbed on soon after. "Back so soon?" he asked Anakin with a slight joking tone. "Yeah, the ship had some problems." the older Knight replied. "I can see that all around me." the Master said. "This is our only chance. We need to split up and hide the prince's whereabouts." Ackbar said to them. "I'm not sure that's the best strategy." Anakin replied. "I'm sure. Captain Ackbar's words are my own. It will give us the best chances of surviving if we split up." Lee-Char said. "As you wish." he replied before addressing his padawan. "Ahsoka, you, Revan and the prince go with Kit and take the clones. I'll take the senators and Captain Ackbar. Lay low. Our only hope is that Master Yoda can send help in time." Anakin said before floating over to the senators, who were a bit behind them on the piece of debris. "No, Prince Lee-Char is our only hope." Ackbar said, placing a hand on Lee-Char's shoulder for a moment before joining the other three. Both groups let go when they neared the ocean floor before Ahsoka and Revan's hid in the sandy water that was disturbed when the part of the ship they had held onto crashed against the seabed.

The group took cover behind a giant pillar of rock as a few droids passed by before they swam away quickly and into a small cave. "I don't think we've been followed. Commander Monnk, post a lookout." Fisto ordered the clone before he and his brother swam over to the entrance. "We have no army, and we don't know if reinforcements are coming. What are our options?" the prince asked the three Jedi. "We sit tight. There's not much we can do." Ahsoka replied. "Sir, you'd better come see this." Monnk said to the Master. The three Jedi and prince floated up to the clones and hid in the seaweed next to them while watching what was happening not far from them. Droids and Quarren were escorting hundreds of captured Mon Calamari. "So many prisoners. Where are they taking them?" Lee-Char wondered. "To become slaves." Fisto answered quietly. "I can't believe Nossor Ri and the Quarren agreed to this." the prince said. "Count Dooku rules here for now, not the Quarren." she replied. "What you see, Prince, is the future of all the people on this world. Mon Cala and Quarren, all slaves for Count Dooku." Fisto replied solemnly.

The couple and prince moved to the back of the cave while the other three watched the enemy move by. "There must be something more I can do." Lee-Char said. "I know it's hard, but you have to be patient." Ahsoka said gently. "But you saw my people. I've failed them." he replied quietly. "No. Remember Captain Ackbar's words: You are the hope of your people. As long as you live, they will endure." she assured with a small smile. "I need an army. We have to fight back." he insisted. "You don't have to carry a sword to be powerful. Some leaders' strength is inspiring greatness in others." she replied wisely. Although Revan found the philosophical side of the Jedi boring, he didn't mind it when his wife would say something related to it. "But my people don't even know i'm alive. How can I inspire them if they think i'm dead?" the prince asked.

Lee-Char blew on a shell horn and the sound traveled far enough to reach the Mon Calamari prisoners. "Go now, the prince. Hurry!" Ahsoka said. "People of Mon Cala, all people of Mon Cala who would not be slaves, have hope!" he reassured. "We will fight for you, prince!" a Mon Calamari exclaimed. "You will not be prisoners much longer!" Lee-Char called out to them as the others floated up behind him. "Okay, I think the show is over. The guards will be coming. We have to go." Ahsoka urged him before droids started shooting at them. The Jedi activated their sabers and started deflecting while the clones returned fire when a blue bolt took a droid out from nowhere. The group looked up to see a whole army of Gungans swim past them and towards the Separatists. "Gungans. The tide has turned in our favor." Fisto said with a smile. "Let's free my people. Attack!" the prince yelled as they swam forward to help the Gungans and free Lee-Char's people.

Fisto blocked a few bolts that were shot at the prince before taking out two droids. He grabbed a Quarren spear floating in the waiter and took one of the droids out before the couple slashed one that almost took him by surprise from behind. The two floated over to him and started deflecting while he returned fire. A few minutes later a tornado of sand appeared around them and they looked up to see a Separatist Trident drill assault ship spinning around with its four mechanical tentacles stretched out while two smaller ones swam around it. "Stay in the centre! There's less turbulence!" Ahsoka told the prince. The bottom of the ship opened up and the Karkarodon from before dived towards him with a roar before grabbing him. Lee-Char managed to kick him off while the couple spun around and headed towards a group of droids, slashing them to pieces before Ahsoka Force pushed the shark a few feet away, managing to stun him for a moment.

The young couple swam up in front of the prince and held their sabers in a defensive position before the shark shook his head clear and looked at them. He clicked a button on his belt before retreating outside the tornado as a few droids surrounded them and started shooting. While the young Jedi were distracted with blocking bolts, the shark came from behind and grabbed the prince. He roared and attempted to bite him when Fisto suddenly appeared and kicked him off the young Mon Calamari, breaking his jaw in the process. The Master ignited his blade and tried cutting the shark, only for his wrists to get grabbed and end up disarmed. Fisto retreated a few feet away and the shark snapped his jaw back into place before roaring at the older Jedi and rushing him.

Revan and Ahsoka took out two more droids and tried to swim over to Lee-Char when another droid stopped them momentarily. The shark tried going for the prince again after punching the Jedi Master across the face, hoping he was stunned long enough. Unfortunately for him, the older Jedi recovered quickly and grabbed the shark's ankle before kicking him away. "Ahsoka, Revan stay with the prince. I'll hold him off." Fisto told them. Ahsoka launched a cable from her forearm gauntlet into the ground and Revan wrapped an arm around her waist before se pulled them towards it, grabbing Lee-Char as they zoomed towards the seabed. They looked back up to see the older Jedi surrounded by the shark and lots of droids before leaving. The three watched from some seaweed as their friends were captured.

Ahsoka placed a comforting hand on Lee-Char's shoulder before he shrugged it off. "Now we're the only ones left." he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Lee-Char." she apologized gently. "I know what I must do. I know my people need me. I just don't know how to win this war." he said. Revan couldn't help the surge of jealousy when she held the prince's hand comfortingly with both of hers. "Look, I know you're scared, but you can't let your fear control you." she said with the gentle tone still in her voice. "Aren't you scared?" he asked. "I used to be, all the time, until I realized that if you make decisions out of fear, you're more likely to be wrong." she replied with wisdom, letting go of his hand. "I will unify Mon Cala again. I promise." he said with determination before the heard a distant sound. "We have to go." she urged before they swam away.

 **Chapter 3 is now done.**


	4. Prisoners

**The fourth chapter is now up.**

 _A LAST GASP OF HOPE!_

 _AFTER THE ASSASSINATION OF HIS FATHER AND THE FALL OF HIS KINGDOM BENEATH A PLANETARY CIVIL WAR, MON CALA PRINCE LEE-CHAR HAS GONE INTO HIDING WITH PADAWAN AHSOKA TANO AND KNIGHT REVAN AS HIS ONLY PROTECTORS._

 _EITH HIS ARMIES CAPTURED AND FRIENDS IMPRISONED, THE SITUATION SEEMS HOPELESS FOR THE PRINCE._

 _COUNT DOOKU COMMANDS HIS SINISTER AGENT, RIFF TAMSON, TO USE ANY MEANS NECESSARY TO BRING PRINCE LEE-CHAR OUT OF HIDING, FOR HE KNOWS THAT HOPE DOES REMAIN AS LONG AS THE PRINCE IS ALIVE..._

Revan, Ahsoka and Lee-Char hid below the ledge of a roof top and peeked over the side, watching as a group of droids exited one of the tubes and swam off. "We can't hide forever." the prince said. "The Gungan army was the last of the Republic's reinforcements. There won't be anymore." Ahsoka said. "The failure is mine, not the Republic's." he replied before she grabbed him. "Get back!" she warned pulling him down as a group of Separatists passed nearby with some prisoners. The three swam lower into the city and hid underneath a tube. "If my father were here, he could unite with Nossor Ri and the Quarren. The Quarren and Mon Cala have always had a difficult relationship, but it was respectful, until Riff Tamson arrived. Once that Karkarodon got inside Nossor Ri's head, the alliance between the Mon Cala and the Quarren fell apart." he said before they swam lower.

"I know what I must do! The Mon Cala and Quarren people must be reunited." he said as they stopped in front of a brightly lit tower. "Okay… I like your thinking, but what's the strategy?" she asked. "Count all the prisoners: Mon Cala, Gungans, clones. If we all fought together, we would outnumber our opponent." he replied. Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "If this is going to work, we'll need to let your people know. They'll have to be ready to fight." she told him. "We need Captain Ackbar. And i think I know where to find him." he replied before they swam off.

The couple and prince followed a group escorting prisoners and soon came upon a cave used as a prison camp with an electric wall covering the entrance before hiding in some large rocks. "It's a prison camp." Lee-Char explained. "How can we be sure Captain Ackbar's inside?" Ashoka asked. "Only one way to find out." Revan said. The three moved forward until they were only a few feet away from the droid in the back and hid behind a corner of a pillar of rock. The droid's head extended a bit and it turned around while aiming its blaster after they made some noise when they moved. The droid lowered its arm as the droid leading turned off the electric wall and Separatists entered. The Jedi and prince quickly entered the cave just as the wall turned back on.

As they swam closer to a group of prisoners while staying low, one of them spotted him and swam over. "Are you a prisoner here as well?" he asked as a few others joined them. "I am here, but not as a prisoner. I've come with a message. As your future King, I have not lost hope. The time is coming when you will be free again. I will not fail you." Lee-Char assured. "We want to believe, but how can this be possible?" the Mon Calamari asked him. That's when Monnk swam over to them. "General Revan, Commander Tano." he greeted. "Monnk, am I glad to see you." she replied with relief in her voice. "Ditto." the Knight said. "Yes, General, Commander, but you three must come with me now. You'll attract too much attention here. And I think there's someone who will be happy to see you." the clone replied as the four started to swim away before the same Mon Cala stopped them. "Prince, you can't leave us here." he said. Lee-Char swam up to him and placed his hands on the other one's shoulders. "Have courage. The next time I appear to you, I will appear as your King." he assured before the four swam off.

The three followed Monnk and saw many Gungans, Mon Calamari and two other clones as they swam by before coming upon Tills and Ackbar, who was weakened and being held by her. "You're alive!" she said with relief upon seeing Lee-Char. "Captain, you were right." she said to Ackbar, who opened his eyes to see him. "Prince, I knew you would survive the battle." the captain said. "Captain, I need your help. I have a plan. I know how we can end this fight." the prince said. "The battle is over, young prince. And it appears that we have lost." Ackbar replied. "No. In truth, we now outnumber our enemy. We can overwhelm them." Lee-Char insisted.

"But we are prisoners. If we revolted, thousands would die." Tills said. "Not if the Quarren struck first and aided in our attack." the prince said. "Prince, how can you say this? The Quarren betrayed us. They assassinated your father!" Ackbar replied. "No, Captain. Riff Tamson murdered my father. Of that I am sure." Lee-Char replied. "The Quarren are being used. I've seen it happen before. Count Dooku has deceived them." Ahsoka said. The Mon Cala prisoners mumbled among themselves after hearing what she said and Ackbar had thoughtful look on his face. "We'll find Nossor Ri. He was my father's friend. I know he will listen." the prince insisted. "How can you be certain of this?" Tills asked. "I can't. But it's time for me to lead, and this I feel is my only course of action." Lee-Char replied.

"I will ready our people, prince." the captain assured. "But, captain, you're injured." Tills said to him. "I'll be ready to fight with our future King." he assured. "I'll marshal the remaining clones and Gungans. What will your signal be?" Monnk asked Lee-Char. "When a Quarren attacks our enemy, that will be your sign." he replied, earning a nod. A group of droids suddenly surrounded them with weapons ready. One droid killed a Mon Calamari by crushing his throat. "You are under arrest." It told them. The couple ignited their blades and took defensive positions in front of the prince. He placed a hand on one of their shoulder each. "No, stay your blade, my friends." he told the two Jedi. The two sheathed their blades as he addressed the droids. "I am Lee-Char, leader of the Mon Cala people, and I demand to speak to your superiors." he said. A droid took the lightsabers from each of the two before the group of droids led the three away.

The Jedi and prince were escorted into the throne room of Mon Cala's capital city by two Karkarodons. The throne spun around to reveal Riff siting in the chair Mon Cala's ruler would normally occupy while Nossor sat in a smaller one right beside him. "Greetings, _prince._ " Riff said with an evil cackle. "We meet again. I must admit, you were more difficult to capture than I anticipated, prince. You have my respect as hunter to his prey." the shark said. "I do not seek, nor do I want your respect. I have come to demand the freedom of my people." Lee-Char said. Riff laughed cruelly. "Your people? You're mistaken, prince. They are my people and under my rule." he said before swimming over to them and pushing the Jedi out of the way as he got up close to the prince.

"They, like you, are nothing more than slaves." the shark said. "Your rule is not recognized here, Tamson. My people are all those who live in these seas, whether they be Mon Cala or Quarren." Lee-Char replied, causing Nossor to lift his gaze from the floor and look at him. The prince gave him a smile. "Surely you have not come here seeking the aid of Nossor Ri. Do you really think he would trade his position to join you?" the shark asked him as he swam behind the throne then around the room. "The Quarren are already slaves, though they may not see it." the price said before looking at Nossor. "Nossor Ri, you knew my father. Whatever differences our people had in the past, surely you must know we can work together to make Mon Cala whole. Dooku and Tamson want only to exploit us and leave our cities broken and our resources depleted. What will then be left for the Quarren?" Lee-Char said as Tamson stopped in front of Nossor. "Well, Nossor Ri? Would you like to join this pitiful little fish and his dead father?" Tamson asked him.

Nossor turned his gaze back to the ground and remained silent. "There, you see? What good would their help be anyway, prince? The Quarren are more gutless than your people." the shark said to him. "As long as I live, I shall give all people of Mon Cala hope to fight another day." the prince stated as Tamson stopped moving and floated cross-legged in the water with his arms folded. "Hmm, hope. We are of the same mind, prince. That is why I have scheduled your public execution." he said with an evil smirk. "Take him away!" he ordered the two other sharks. Both tried pushing the Jedi and prince back. "Nossor Ri, there's still time! Unite and we will defend our home!" Lee-Char urged him before the three were finally pushed out of the room and Tamson cackled evilly.

The group was taken outside for the execution. Revan and Ahsoka floated near Tamson with binders on while a droid was behind them and three sharks swam around Lee-Char as he floated in the middle of them. "Good job protecting the prince." Anakin said sarcastically as he and Fisto were moved beside them with eels being used as cages for them. "It's all part of the plan, Master." she assured. "I was hoping you were gonna say that. Anything I can do?" he asked. "Unfortunately, this time, it's out of our hands." she replied. "I'm not sure I like this plan after all." he said before Tamson spoke. "For crimes against the Separatist state, I command the execution of former prince Lee-Char." he addressed everyone. "Kill him!" he ordered the sharks. Just as the three were about to do so, Nossor swam forward and grabbed him as he released ink.

A Quarren handed a spear to the prince. "Fight, Quarren! Fight for prince Lee-Char!" Nossor yelled as the prince opened fire and killed the three sharks. The now former prisoners were given their weapons back and started firing upon the droids. The couple kicked the droid behind them before smashing their binders on it then grabbing their sabers and activating them. Ahsoka freed Anakin and gave him her shoto while Revan cut Fisto free and lent him his ice blade. Anakin freed his wife while Ahsoka freed Jar Jar. A few Gungans and Mon Calamari managed to take out a Trident drill by flooding the cockpit with water, causing it to lose control and crash into a building before shutting down. "The day is won!" Nossor called out after Lee-Char killed Tamson. "Long live the prince!" Ackbar exclaimed holding the prince's arm up. The Mon Calamari and Gungans repeated him a few times.

The next morning almost everyone gathered in the throne room for Lee-Char's coronation and said person swam into the room. Lemcke and Tills swam up to him with a big clam. "Your father would be so proud." she said, giving him a smile. "I know." he replied, mirroring her smile before bowing his head. Lemcke opened the clam up to reveal a crown. "May the blessings of the water keep you, the might of your ancestors give you strength." he said before Nossor picked the crown up and placed it on Lee-Char's head. "As representative of the Quarren people, I pledge our loyalty to you." Nossor said, bowing to him as he stood back up. "And as your King, I pledge my loyalty to all people of Mon Cala." Lee-Char said to all of them. "I present King Lee-Char." Lemcke announced. The room was then filled with a chorus of clapping and 'Long live the King!'

 **Chapter 4 is finished.**


	5. Kidnapped

**Here is chapter 5.**

 _A PLANET OF PEACE!_

 _THE ARTISAN COLONY OF THE PLANET KIROS CREATED A SOCIETY WITHOUT WEAPONS._

 _INSTEAD OF WAR, THEY PURSUE ART AND BEAUTY._

 _BUT IN THE CLONE WARS, EVEN PEACE-LOVING WORLDS ARE SEEMINGLY FORCED TO CHANGE SIDES..._

Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, the two Knights and Ahsoka were in orbit near Kiros in Anakin's new flagship. The group along with a battalion of clones took four gunships down to the village while four carrier gunships deployed an AT-TE each. The Jedi and most clones used speeder bikes while four scout clones took AT-RTs. The Republic forces took off through the empty village. "Anybody else think it's to quiet? I haven't seen any colonists." Ahsoka said as the five on the bikes flew beside each other. "They're probably hiding." Anakin said. "Let's hope they stay hidden. It makes our job easier if we don't have to worry about them in battle." Obi-Wan said. "I don't like it. The clankers have never been shy about using civvies as living shields." Rex said. "I'm sure they're here somewhere. Let's make for the city centre." the older Knight said before they sped up.

"Clanker droids, dead ahead." Ahsoka warned as five commando droids on speeder bikes stopped not far ahead of them. "Squad, tighten up. Form on me." Anakin ordered as the droids started moving towards them. Rex shot first and took one out before the droid leading them shot a clone's bike, disabling it and knocking him off. A few other clones opened fire and one managed to take another droid out. Ahsoka ignited her blades and stood up on her bike to deflect blaster fire. Anakin ignited his and slashed the lead droid's bike as he zoomed by, causing it to lose control and take out another droid. The remaining droids turned around to chase after them. One slammed into a clone, knocking him off before Ahsoka turned her bike around and shot it. Rex turned his around and shot one of the last two while the last sped up beside Ahsoka. She ignited her blade and jumped onto the bike before cutting its head off. The padawan sheathed her blade and jumped back onto her bike. "We're all clear, Master." she told him.

Once they reached the city centre the Jedi and Rex opened fire on the droids standing in front of the two tanks. Rex managed to destroy one with his rocket launcher before it could target them. As they got closer to the second one, Revan jumped from his bike and onto it before tossing three explosives into the open hatch then jumping off it and back onto his bike. The two Knights and Ahsoka stopped and watched it explode before the others caught up and stopped near them. "Captain, have your men secure the area." Obi-Wan told him, earning a nod.

An hour later the clones were finishing off the remaining droids and had created a perimeter around the governor's tower where the Separatist commanding this battalion of droids was barricaded in. The four AT-TEs were close together so they could be ready to go when needed. "How we doing, Boyle?" Obi-Wan asked the clone driving one of the AT-RTs as his second former apprentice stood beside him. "We're still mopping up clankers here and there, sir. We've established a perimeter around the governor's tower. No one gets out without a fight." the clone replied. "Good work." the Master said before he and Revan walked towards Cody and another trooper.

"Cody, any word from the Separatist commander?" Obi-Wan asked the clone commander. "He's barricaded inside. His name is Darts D'Nar. He sent you message, sir." Cody replied, taking out a holopad and turning it on. A hologram of a Zygerrian male appeared and spoke. " _Master Kenobi, come to the tower. We will negotiate terms for surrender._ " D'Nar said. "Well, that was easy." the Master said when the pad was suddenly ripped out of Cody's hand. The four looked towards the direction it went just in time to see Anakin crush it in his robot hand angrily then toss it to the ground

"Zygerrian scum! I'll handle that slaver." he said darkly. Ahsoka looked up at him from what she was doing. "Anakin, he asked for me. I need you to locate the missing Togruta colonists." Obi-Wan said. "Fine. I'll have Admiral Yularen initiate a planetary bio-scan." the older Knight said before storming off. Artoo rolled up to the three other Jedi and gave a concerned beep before following him. "Why is he so upset?" Ahsoka asked the older Jedi as she walked up to him and her husband. "Anakin has never talked about his past, has he?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. "Only to tell me he won't talk about it." she said. "As a child, Anakin and his mother were sold into slavery by the Hutt clans." Obi-Wan told them. "Oh… And these Zygerrians, they're slavers?" she asked. "Anakin has struggled to put his past behind him." the Master replied. "Don't worry, i'll keep an eye on him." Ahsoka assured as they watched their friend speak with Yularen. "Yes, make sure you do." he told her before he walked towards the tower and the couple went back to what they were doing.

A few minutes later, while he was talking with Cody, Anakin's com went off and the two younger Jedi walked up to them as he answered it. " _No, you are wrong, Jedi._ " came D'Nar's voice. _'He's letting us eavesdrop on their conversation, nice one Kenobi.'_ Revan silently complimented his friend. " _Am I? You are no doubt aware your droid forces have been destroyed and you are surrounded. Do the honourable thing and give up now, D'Nar. I promise you will receive fair treatment._ " Obi-Wan said. " _You've broken through my defenses. You think you've won? Think again. I've planted bombs all over the city. No one will survive. Now, surrender._ " D'Nar said. " _If you're not bluffing, then I must concede, but you'll have to make considerations. First, you release the colonists._ " Obi-Wan replied. " _Here is my counter offer._ " D'Nar said before the building beside them suddenly exploded.

Most of the clones were okay but some were wounded while very few were killed. The Jedi and non-injured clones checked on the others. "I need a medic over here!" Anakin yelled as kneeled beside of the injured troopers. "Artoo, where are you?" he called out, earning a beep from the droid who was a few feet behind him. The Knight stood up as a clone came over to help his brother. "Watch yourself, buddy. This is still a warzone." Anakin warned the droid, earning a beep. "Cody, we don't have time for the planetary scan. Hook Artoo up, and he'll locate the bombs." Anakin told the clone commander. "Right away, sir." the commander replied. "You two, let's go." the older Knight said, walking past the younger Jedi. "Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked him as the three each climbed onto an AT-RT. "To disarm the bombs while Obi-Wan negotiates. I hope he can buy us some time." Anakin said as the three took off.

As the three continued moving through the city, Cody's voice came over Anakin's com. " _General Skywalker, your droid's transmitting the bomb coordinates now._ " the Commander said. "Copy that, Cody. We're approaching the first bomb now." Anakin replied before cutting off and turing his head towards the other two." Let's go." he said. The three sped up and soon turned a corner. Three normal droids and two super battle droids were protecting the bomb. The Jedi opened fire first, managing to take out the supers before the other three returned fire. Ahsoka jumped off her AT-RT as she got close and ignited her blades before landing in front of them and cutting them all down easily. The two Knights stopped behind her and got off as she took the panel off the bomb. "There must be a wire we should cut or something to stop the countdown." she said, looking inside of it. "Stand back." Anakin said.

Ahsoka did so and he stepped where she had been before igniting his blade. Revan stood protectively in front of her. Anakin slashed it twice and the beeping stopped before he sheathed his blade. "How did you know that would work?" she asked him. "I trusted my instincts." he replied, walking up to his AT-RT. "You mean you guessed." she said with a small smirk, Anakin returned it as he hopped back on. "Yeah, but it was an educated guess. Now, come on. There's plenty more to go." he reminded. Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she and Revan hopped back on theirs before the three continued searching.

An hour later they now had two bombs left. "These are the last of them." Anakin said as they reached the area, which was filled with droids. The jumped off their AT-RTs and started cutting droids down while moving towards the bombs. "Defuse the bomb, i'll cover you." Anakin said while deflecting blaster fire. Revan deflected the occasional bolt with the Force while Ahsoka took the panel off one of them. Once doing so the other one started to beep. "Master, I think the bombs are linked." she said as he cut a Super down. "You're supposed to disarm them, not activate them!" he said. "Droids! On the roof!" she warned as a few Supers appeared and opened fire. "If they're connected, we'll have to defuse them at the same time." he said, backing up to them and continuing to deflect while the other two ignited their blades and started deflecting as well.

Their victory was short-lived after destroying the droids as two sniper droidekas appeared on the roof. "Snipers!" she warned. The three deflected bolts and tried sending the blasts back, only for their front shields to keep them from getting damaged. "The shields are too strong!" Ahsoka said before she and Revan quickly moved behind cover on one side of the courtyard while Anakin took cover on the other side. "Revan, can you hit them with lightning!?" Anakin yelled from the other side where he was taking cover. "No! I have to see them in order to hit, and if I peek out i'm gonna get my head blown off! We'll have to figure out something else!" the younger Knight yelled back.

"We're pinned down. Master, we're running out of time!" she warned as bolts continued to hit near each of their positions. "I know." he replied before walking around the small wall he was hiding behind. "Guys. They're weak from the side. I've got an angle on your droid." he said after coming back. Ahsoka checked on her and Revan's side. "Okay, i've got a view of yours too. Same time. Ready?" she asked her master. "Go!" he exclaimed. The two jumped out and deflected a bolt from the droid aiming at them and towards the opposite. Revan came out from cover and tossed both sabers simultaneously, luckily stabbing both at the same time. The beeping stopped and the younger Knight summoned both sabers back before the three sheathed their sabers. His wife sighed and wiped her forehead in relief.

"That was a close one." she said. "Let's hope Obi-Wan shares our luck." Anakin replied. The three went over to make sure there weren't any left when they heard an explosion coming from the city centre. They rushed up to the AT-RTs and hopped on as Obi-Wan's voice was heard from Anakin's com. " _Anakin! Anakin, come in. D'Nar is making his escape from the tower._ " he said. "On our way." the older Knight replied before cutting off as the three made their way back. "We'll never catch him in time." Ahsoka told him. "I am _not_ letting that slaver scum get away!" Anakin snarled.

The three managed to reach the towers highest landing pad with their AT-RTs just as D'Nar's ship was already flying away. When they reached the edge the three used the AT-RT's maximum jumping capability before using the Force to jump the rest of the way. The Jedi landed on one of the wing and Anakin stabbed his saber into it, causing the ship to start losing altitude and tilt backwards. They moved to the front quickly to keep from sliding off. "So what's your plan?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm open to ideas." he replied before the front suddenly split in two with both moving around to opposite sides of the ship. The Jedi quickly moved and jumped into the now open cargo hold.

They turned around after hearing something roar and saw some creature with a shell and tentacles. They dodged one tentacle before ducking two more. "Hold on!" Anakin said. "'Hold on?', do I have a choice?" she asked rhetorically as one tentacle grabbed her ankle and started pulling her towards it. Ahsoka ignited her blade and cut part of the tentacle off as another wrapped around Anakin and slammed him against a cage. The couple jumped onto the cages while avoiding its other tentacles before Ahsoka jumped onto its and stabbed her saber into it. The creature roared in pain before Anakin cut off the tentacle holding him. Ahsoka fell off and landed between its side and the wall while Revan retreated back onto the cages. "Ahsoka, you're only making it angry! I'll handle it. Go stabilize the ship." Anakin said as he dodged another tentacle.

The couple silently walked into the cockpit and saw D'Nar trying to keep the ship flying. Ahsoka pressed a few buttons on the side of the cockpit before D'Nar noticed them and got out of his seat. The slaver took out an electro-whip and chuckled evilly as he whipped the ground in front of them once. "Young Jedi, you'll learn your place." he said with a cruel smirk. The two Jedi ignited their blades. "I'm not so young anymore." Ahsoka taunted while Revan remained silent. The two avoided the whip and moved to opposite sides of the cockpit. D'Nar shifted most of his focus to Revan, deeming him the bigger threat. _'Hmm… You know, I don't think i've actually done that before.'_ the Knight deactivated both blades and clipped them back onto his belt earning a surprised and worried look from his wife. D'Nar only smirked cruelly. "Fool." he said before snapping the whip at him.

Revan held his flesh arm up in time, allowing the whip to wrap around it. Ahsoka watched as the two struggled to pull the other towards them and immediately knew her husband had some kind of plan in that head of his. D'Nar was now growling with effort and using both hands on the whip. Revan suddenly stopped struggling and a look of shock appeared on his opponent's face as the slaver stumbled towards him. The Knight smirked as he formed a fist with his robot hand and thrusted it upward. D'Nar landed with his backside on the console and jaw throbbing from the teen's punch. "I've heard Zygerrian males are physically strong, otherwise my fist would have shattered your jaw like glass." Revan said, smirking a the slaver. Ahsoka quickly moved up to him and aimed both sabers at his neck. "Got ya." she said to him as Anakin walked into the room.

Ahsoka turned to him while keeping one blade at D'Nar's neck. "Mission accomplished, Master." she said, deactivating her sabers as the older Knight walked up to them. "Where are the colonists?" Anakin asked in a cold tone while glaring at him. "I will tell you nothing!" D'Nar spat. Anakin grabbed him by the collar with his left hand and slammed against the console before using his right to press the end of his hilt against D'Nar's neck. "Where are they!?" Anakin snarled. A look of fear appeared on the Zygerrian's face. "Master." Ahsoka said, trying to calm him. It seemed to work a bit as Knight removed the hilt from his neck before shoving him roughly against the back of the pilot chair. "My queen is going to bring back the royal slave auction as in the days before the Jedi. Zygerria will be rich and powerful again. The Jedi will not stop us this time." he spat. Anakin scoffed. "We'll see about that." Anakin said darkly. A worried look crossed Ahsoka's face.

Back on Anakin's flagship they contacted the Council and brought them up to speed. "General Skywalker, I ran the bio-scan twice, but the results were negative." Yularen said. "Are you saying the colonists are not in the city?" he asked the admiral. "I'm saying they're not even on the planet. The entire population appears to have simply vanished." the Admiral said. "Vanished? That's impossible. Those are my people." Ahsoka said. " _Troubling is the return of the Zygerrians._ " Yoda said. " _It is likely they mean to use Dooku to rebuild their slaver empire._ " Plo said. "We _cannot_ allow that, Master." Anakin said. " _Agree I do, but first find the colonists you must._ " the Grand Master said. " _What is it, Master?_ " Plo asked him. " _Sense, I do, a darker hand in this mystery. Slavery, a great tool it is for the rise of the Sith._ " he replied in a grave tone. _'You have no idea...'_

 **Chapter 5 is done! Sorry it took** **awhile, I got wrapped up a new video game. Don't worry, I plan on re-focusing back on this.**


	6. Slaves of the Republic

**Here it is, chapter 6.**

 _KIDNAPPED!_

 _DURING A SEPARATIST INVASION OF THE PLANET KIROS, THOUSANDS OF PEACEFUL COLONISTS ARE ABDUCTED BY ZYGERRIAN SLAVERS._

 _DETERMINED TO FIND THE MISSING COLONISTS, THE JEDI TRAVEL TO ZYGERRIA, HOME TO THE GALAXY'S MOST NOTORIOUS SLAVE EMPIRE..._

The Jedi, Rex and Artoo came out of hyperspace near Zygerria using D'Nar's ship as a means of disguise. Obi-Wan, the two Knights and Rex all dressed up to look like slavers using some clothes they found in the ship. _'I'm glad there was one with a hood.'_ the Knight looked at his wife. _'T_ _hough i'm still not sure how Ahsoka is going to blend. Anakin will probably come up with a good idea, he usually does.'_ "Looks like Zygerria is a popular place these days." Anakin said as weaved through the many ships orbiting the planet. "Whatever is happening is attracting plenty of high-class scum." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin flew the ship towards some kind of palace and landed not too far away. "Let's just hope the information our spies gave us about the queen is accurate. Remember. I'll keep her occupied while you locate the missing people of Kiros." Anakin said as he, Obi-Wan and Rex slipped on slaver headgear. "How do you plan on keeping the queen occupied?" the Master asked him. "With my magnetic charm, of course." Anakin replied with a smirk. "Oh, yes, of course." Obi-Wan sarcastically agreed. "Hold onto this, will you, buddy?" Anakin asked Artoo as he and Obi-Wan handed their sabers to the droid who hid them inside its dome.

"Remind me why, i'm the one playing the part of the slave?" Ahsoka asked. The padawan was dressed in robes that covered all of her except her hands and eyes while underneath she was wearing a slave outfit. _'I take it back, I hate this plan.'_ the younger Knight wasn't happy about the role his wife had to play and made a mental note to be at her side at all times while they were here. "I tried it once. I wasn't any good at it. Besides the role of the master comes easily to me." he replied with a smirk and folding his arms. "Really? Well this time try to be convincing at it." she said with some of her snippy attitude being heard.

The group walked through the gate and into the city. "How can a civilization this advanced, still practice slavery." Ahsoka said. "It makes them wealthy and powerful at the expense of others. Before the Hutts bought my mother, she was sold in a market just like this." he said darkly. They stopped when a Twi'lek man fell to the ground a few feet in front of them and a Zygerrian walked up to him. "Get up, you useless skug!" he ordered the Twi'lek. "Master, the bonds, they are too heavy." the man said in a weak voice. "Tell it to my whip!" he snarled, taking it out.

Ahsoka caught his wrist before he could whip the man. "You don't want to do that." she said with a glare. The Zygerrian deactivated the whip and ripped his wrist out of her grasp. "You dare touch me?!" he demanded. Anakin pushed past her. "Excuse my slave, friend. She's freshly caught." Anakin said with a fake smile. Two Zygerrian guards ran up behind the other Zygerrian. "What have we here? You wear Zygerrian armour but you are not one of us. Who are you?" he asked, folding his arms. "I've come for an audience with the queen." the older Knight answered. "Then you have an invitation? We can't just let anyone in, to speak with her majesty." he said.

"No invitation. But I do bring news, the queen will be eager to hear." Anakin replied. "I doubt that. You're nothing more than a brigand." he said. "I wouldn't say that. Especially when the queen learns, you prevented her from hearing the news about Bruno Denturri." The man took a few steps towards him before two more guards came up from behind Anakin and an observation droid stopped in front of the Zygerrian. "Halt! Cease all hostilities. this man is to be escorted to the palace by order of the queen." the droid said. The Zygerrian said nothing and instead started walking towards the palace followed by the guards and Jedi. Once they reached the palace the guards had attempted to stop Revan from accompanying his wife and the other two, but a certain threat made them back off quickly and caused Anakin and Ahsoka's eyes to widen.

The three Jedi, astromech droid and one Zygerrian walked up to the queen as three Kiros birds were with her on her throne. "Make sure all preparations are complete for this evening." she ordered a Twi'lek girl before noticing Anakin and smiling. "And fetch refreshments." she added. The girl bowed before leaving. "My queen. I present: Lars Quell." the man said before gesturing to Revan. "And Lord Revan, Count Dooku's apprentice." he said. "I was not aware Count Dooku had an apprentice." she said. "I'm a secret apprentice, the last thing my master needs is for his to find out about me." the younger Knight said. "I hope you have not come here because I have displeased him-" Revan held his hand up to cut her. "My master sent me here because he's certain the Jedi will try something if they escaped D'Nar, so i'm here to stop them when they show." he explained. The young Knight knew his coverup was flawless but only if she didn't contact Dooku and ask him, if that happened… well, things would get a lot harder. He wasn't surprised she didn't ask him why he was with these two, being Dooku's fake apprentice would probably get him pretty far here.

The queen turned her attention back to Anakin. "So, you're the man who claims to be acquainted with Bruno Denturri?" she asked him. Anakin took off the headgear. "Yes, your highness. However, when I spoke with him, he failed to describe your beauty." the Knight said with a smirk. Revan rolled his eyes. _'Oh, brother…'_ the Queen chuckled. "Really? And did bruno speak of my intense of him?" she said as a look of anger crossed her face and the other Zygerrian pointed a blaster at Anakin. "Or did that escape his memory as well?" she asked. Anakin grabbed the end of the blaster and lowered it. "He needed not speak of it, your majesty. In fact, Bruno Denturri will not be speaking. Ever again." he replied. "What do you mean?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. "Bruno Denturri is dead, by my hand." he replied before gesturing to Ahsoka. "Here is a slave from his palace. Compensation for my efforts." he said before taking the robes off her and grabbing her arm. "Unhand me, brigand!" she exclaimed pulling her arm free. Anakin gave her a 'really?' look and she gave a small shrug before subtly using the Force to give her silent chuckling husband a light smack in the back of the head.

The queen smiled and stood up. "You impress me, Lars Quell. She's quite a prize." she said, walking towards them while the slave girls and other Zygerrians kneeled. Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and she kneeled. "And you have defeated Bruno Denturri in battle, you must be quite the warrior." the Queen praised as the others stood back up and she inspected Ahsoka. "The slave is certainly of fine stock. Bruno always knew how to choose a beautiful female." the Queen said, rubbing the back of her fingers on Ahsoka's shoulders. Ahsoka slapped her hand away and took a step back. "Don't you dare touch me." the padawan snapped, glaring at the Queen. The Zygerrian female took a step towards her and Revan tensed, ready to attack the Queen if she hurt his wife.

The young Knight didn't care if he blew the mission, the only things he fully cared about was his wife and her not being hurt. "Though she will have to be processed." the Queen said before turning back to Anakin. "Her demeanour leaves much to be desired. What is your price for her?" the Queen asked him. "With respect, how can I price the beauty of this slave, when I look upon the magnificence of your highness. Who's beauty would make the brightest star seem dull by comparison." he said with a smirk, earning an eye roll from his friends. "Lars Quell, you flatter me." she replied with a smile. "No, your majesty. However." he said before whispering in her ear. The Queen chuckled. "Lars, stop it, stop it!" she said, lightly smacking him on his armoured shoulder. "You are a bold one aren't you?" she asked. "My reputation precedes me then." he said. "Perhaps we can find a way to put a price on your slave. Come, walk with me." she said, holding her arm out. Anakin wrapped his around it and the two walked towards the exit, followed by Revan, Ahsoka, Artoo and the other Zygerrian.

The group stopped on the upper balcony and a Twi'lek girl brought three glasses of water. "Slavery is the natural order of things." the Queen said as she and the two Knights each took a glass. Revan handed his to Ahsoka, earning a frown from the Queen. "I'm not thirsty. Besides the healthier she is, the more fun your men will have breaking her." he said. The Queen smiled, seemingly believing him before continuing her talk with Anakin. "The weak deserve nothing more than to kneel before the strong. Bound to our service. I will need men with your talents, to spread our ways across the galaxy." she said before the slave girl suddenly tried to assassinate her. Anakin grabbed the wrist holding the knife and disarmed her. "Let me go!" she demanded, pulling her wrist free and falling down as the Zygerrian aimed his rifle at her. "You dare raise a hand against your master? Clearly you require further processing." the Queen said. "No! I won't go back there!" she exclaimed stepping to edge. "Wait! stop!" Anakin said, as he and Revan rushed to stop her. The girl yelled while jumping off.

"Such a waste. But perhaps she was more trouble than she's worth." the Queen said dismissively, inspecting her nails after sitting down. "But you Lars, you are proving quite resourceful. Very well, I will pay your price for this slave girl. It seems I am in need of a new servant." the Queen said, chuckling at the end. "She is a gift to you, your highness." he replied. "You are a man of many surprises. It pleases me. I wish you to be my guest at the slave auction. And to sit at my side." she said, offering her hand. Anakin took it and helped her stand up. Revan looked over to see his wife frowning at what had just happened.

The Jedi, droid and queen were in her private area as they watched and listened to the announcer in the pit. "Your highness, Zygerrians, guests from a thousand worlds! Our auction begins, with slaves of unmatched quality and impressive quantity. I give you, Togruta from the Kiros system." he announced before a door opened and the governor of Kiros, Roshti was shoved out walked towards the announcer. "Oh, no..." Ahsoka said quietly. Revan took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "This handsome sample represents a lot of numbering, no less than fifty thousand beings. Note the compliance, virtually untrained in combat. There will be no rebellion from these slaves." he called out.

"So, where do you keep fifty thousand slaves, like the people of Kiros?" Anakin asked the queen. Before she could answer, the Zygerrian from earlier walked and pushed Ahsoka aside. "Your majesty, I have urgent news." he said before whispering to her. Ahsoka and Revan moved over to stand by Anakin. "All will be revealed in time." she replied to him before standing up and addressing the everyone surrounding the pit. "Before we begin the auction, I would welcome our most special guest, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi Knight." she announced. _'What?!'_ The two Knights and padawan's eyes widened in surprise and Revan moved closer to see. Obi-Wan was escorted by two guards.

"My friends, my good friends. Do not fear the Jedi. They are no different from others that we have forced into submission. For they have forsaken their ideals to serve a corrupt Senate. Every Jedi has become a slave to the Republic. The Jedi Order is weak. And we will help break it." she said triumphantly before grabbing a whip and holding it out to Anakin. "Teach the Jedi his place." she said. Anakin took and gave her a fake cruel smirk before exiting the room. "Once we are done with the Jedi, you may have him for Count Dooku." she said to Revan, earning a nod in return.

Revan and Ahsoka watched as a guard hit Obi-Wan and the man kneeled with his hands on his head as Anakin stepped up to him and the people started to cry out 'Whip the Jedi!' "Prove you are a slaver, swing that whip! Or die beside him." she commanded. Anakin gave a subtle nod to Rex and the two younger Jedi before looking back at the queen. "You leave me no choice, highness." he said, giving her a mock bow and activating the whip. Anakin smirked and gave Artoo a two-finger salute. One of the droid's top compartments opened and it was ready to give Anakin his saber back. The Knight wrapped the whip around the guard's gun and pulled it away before Obi-Wan rolled forward and pushed him away.

Artoo launched both of their sabers into the pit and Anakin caught both before activating his and tossing the other to Obi-Wan who did the same. "Guards, subdue them!" the Queen ordered. Both Jedi in the pit started deflecting while Rex took out the one near him before moving. Ahsoka took the Zygerrian by surprise and slammed him to the ground before she got her saber from Artoo and deflected both bolts from the guards in the room back at them. "Guys, the Queen!" Anakin said to the two youngest. Revan knew this was going to fail. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex were going to be overrun and Ahsoka still had a slave collar on her."Look's like your slave empire is finished, again." Ahsoka said with a smirk, holding her saber to the Queen's neck. "Get that thing out of my face, you little skug!" she demanded before pressing a button on her chair. Ahsoka cried out in pain as the collar shocked her before falling to the ground unconscious.

Revan jumped into the pit and ignited his lava blade before slashing Obi-Wan's blade out of his hand, earning a shocked and betrayed look from his former master. One of the guards wrapped a whip around his arm before another wrapped around his neck and knocked him out. Anakin looked towards them and glared at the other man before his arms were suddenly caught in three whips each. Revan walked up to the Knight before smacking him in the back of the head, the older man fell to ground and passed out with a small groan.

Revan accompanied the man he now knew as Atai Molec to make sure Ahsoka was still in her cage. "The Queen has promised once the other Jedi has been tamed, you will be mine, little skug." Atai said as she meditated in her cage. Ahsoka waved her hand and he almost fell off before Revan caught his hand and pulled him back up. "You better hope that doesn't happen." she said. Atai grabbed the remote off his belt and pressed the button. Ahsoka cried out in pain as she was shocked. Atai let up for a moment and she panted quickly before he pressed again. The padawan looked up at the man she loved. "Revan, please… Help me…" she cried softly through the pain. The masked face only coldly stared...

 **Chapter 6 done.**


	7. Escape from Kadavo

**I bet the ending of that last chapter was a surprise. Anyway, chapter 7 is up.**

 _A PEOPLE ENSLAVED!_

 _TO LOCATE THE ABDUCTED COLONISTS OF A PEACE-LOVING WORLD, THE JEDI INFILTRATED THE SLAVER PLANET OF ZYGERRIA, ONLY TO BE CAPTURED BY ITS AMBITIOUS QUEEN, WHO PLOTS TO REBUILD HER EMPIRE OF OPPRESSION._

 _NOW, EVEN OBI-WAN KENOBI MUST COME TO TERMS WITH A LIFE IN CHAINS..._

"Have you considered my offer, Skywalker? If you vow loyalty to me, I will free your friends." the Queen offered him as the two, Revan, Artoo and two guards walked along the upper balconies. "It's not an easy decision." he replied, scowling. "Curious. I thought the Jedi were selfless. Placing the needs of others before their own." the three continued walking before Molec stopped in front of them. "My Queen, I bring word. Count Dooku is on his way here." he informed. "Sooner than anticipated. Make preparations for his arrival." she said walking forward and dismissing him. "So, even you have a master." Anakin said. "Dooku is not my master! Perhaps you should not attend this meeting. Can I trust you not to run away." she said with a smirk while holding her hand out for his saber. Anakin took it off his belt and pointed the end in her face. "I don't run away from anything, your highness." he growled. The two guards pointed their rifles at him and she chuckled before taking his saber and walking away.

The two guards made Anakin back up towards the edge. Artoo beeped before bumping into one. "Get off, you miserable tin can!" the one it bumped into snarled. Anakin jumped off the edge and hung onto the side. "Get down there and find that Jedi!" the guard ordered the second one. "Yes, sir!" was his reply before running off. The guard looked at Revan with a questioning look. "Don't look at me this is your problem. Oh, one other thing…" he replied while pointing, the guard followed where he was pointing and Anakin grabbed him before tossing him towards the city. "Nice work, pal." the older Knight complimented the droid before giving the teen a confused look. "What? You didn't honestly think I betrayed you did you?" he asked. Revan held his hand up before the reply could come. "On second thought, don't answer that. Let's just find Ahsoka before my fake betrayal sinks in too deep and she decides to never forgive me." he said before the three made their way to the other side.

The Jedi jumped up to the higher balcony while Artoo flew up. "Well, hello Master. Took you long enough." she greeted and teased a bit weakly as he stood on her cage. "Well, I knew you had a nice view." he teased back before jumping back onto the balcony and using the Force to place the cage on it. He then used the Force to rip part of it off so she could get out. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up. Ahsoka used the Force to break the collar in half. "I sense a disturbance in the Force." she said, dropping it to the ground. "It's Dooku. I need you to get our ship. Here, take this comlink." he said before turning around. "Where are you going?" she asked, folding her arms. "The Queen knows where Obi-Wan is. Hold onto that comlink and wait for my signal." he said before jumping higher. "Come on, Artoo." she said, turning around before suddenly stopping and gasping in fear.

Revan had always hoped she would never be scared of him, currently however he couldn't blame her. After all, just a few hours ago she was under the impression he had betrayed her. "Ahsoka…" he said gently. "Don't- Just… stay away from me." she said with a choked sob while tears built up in her eyes. Revan could sense that despite now knowing he had only been pretending to betray them, she was still hurting from it. The Knight took his mask off as a sign she could still trust him and dropped it on the ground. "Ahsoka… I swear I was only doing what I thought was best at the time, and I promise i'll make it up to you." he said softly. His wife started to slowly walk towards him and he figured it'd be best to let her come to him. Revan felt a searing pain in his cheek where she had slapped him. "I deserved-" he was cut off when he felt soft lips on his. "I thought…" she whispered against his neck after resting her head on his shoulder. "Never…" he promised softly, with both knowing what the other meant.

The couple and droid made their way back to the ship and the com Anakin gave Ahsoka went off. "That's our signal, let's get going." she said. Artoo beeped and Revan helped his wife start up the ship. Ahsoka flew the ship over to the palace and opened the cargo hold before Anakin came crashing through the window with the Queen in his arms and landed on the ramp. Ahsoka closed the cargo bay after he entered and took off towards the planet's atmosphere. Anakin came up to cockpit a few minutes later. "Obi-Wan's on Kadavo." he said. Ahsoka nodded and put in coordinates before jumping to hyperspace.

A few minutes later they came out of hyperspace near Kadavo and brought the ship in the planet's atmosphere. The three Jedi changed back into their normal attire after landing and made their way out of the ship with Artoo following after Anakin contacted Plo. A few seconds later the four cannons on the towers near the entrance opened fire on their ship and destroyed. They quickly ran for the door as the cannons started shooting them but were too late as the door closed and locked. "So much for our ride home." Anakin said as they hid against the door. "What now?" Ahsoka asked as he grabbed his lightsaber. "We get through the old-fashioned way." he said, starting to cut a hole in the door.

Just as he was halfway done, Obi-Wan's face appeared on the small screen by the door. " _Anakin, i'm glad to see you. But i'm afraid our host feels otherwise._ " the Master said. "Well you can't make everyone happy, Master." he replied as Revan stood protectively in front of his wife as a bolt came dangerously close to their feet. " _Their threatening to kill the slaves unless you surrender._ " Obi-Wan said. "It's good to see your always ready to negotiate. But i've had enough bargaining with slave drivers." he replied. " _Anakin, you must realize this is a fight you cannot win alone._ " came his former master's reply. "Who said I was alone?" he asked with a smirk.

A few minutes later a few ARC-170 starfighters and gunships entered the atmosphere and made their way to the prison with Plo leading them. The attack force opened fire on the towers and Zygerrians that came outside to shoot. "I hope you told Master Plo not to destroy this facility, before we get off of it." Ahsoka said. "Yeah, all of us and the slaves." he replied, finishing with cutting a hole and kicking it in. "We'll need a bigger ship." she said as they entered one at a time. The other two ignited their blades and deflected a few shots before Anakin took out all three Zygerrians that were attacking.

The four made their through the prison as quickly as they could. " _I cannot move the cruiser in for the rescue operation until those enemy cannons are destroyed._ " Plo said over Anakin's com. "We'll take care of those cannons. Just make sure that cruiser gets down here. We are running out of time." Anakin said before cutting off. "I'm going to go help my people. I'll see if I can buy us some time." Ahsoka said. "Good luck." Anakin replied before she turned towards the holding area followed by her husband. "I'm coming with you." he said, earning a nod.

The couple stopped at the blast door and looked around for a way to open it. Ahsoka found the screen and pressed it a few times before the door opened. A small group of Togruta were on the other side while the floor they were standing on was moving back. They quickly jumped across and looked around for a way to stop the floor from moving. " _We're all clear, Master Plo. Bring the cruiser down to the landing pad._ " Anakin's voice came over their coms. "Cancel that order, Master! There's no way to get the people, out of the holding cell and up to the landing platform. But I have an idea. We need to have the cruiser move in underneath the facility. We can escape onto the ship, if Admiral Coburn can get close enough." she suggested.

A few minutes later, five clones with jetpacks shot cables from their rifles that attached to the ceiling of the room. Ahsoka turned and addressed the other Togrutas. "Okay, everyone. Get ready. We'll have to go by groups." she said, earning nods before they started to make their way down the cables. One female missed the cable and fell with a scream. Revan quickly dived and landed on the top of the cruiser before catching the woman in his arms. "Gotcha." he said, smiling even though she couldn't see it. The woman blushed and smiled back before he set her down as Ahsoka landed and gave them a small jealous frown. Two more fell as the floor was almost retracted, but luckily they were caught by clones and set down. "That's everyone. We have to go. The facility's breaking up." Wolffe said before they ran towards one of the top entrances.

Once back aboard the Star Destroyer, the Jedi and Artoo walked with Roshti through the hanger. "I thank you, Jedi, and the Republic for saving our lives." he said as they stopped. "Ahsoka is the real hero. Without her creativity, I don't think we would have gotten your people to safety." Anakin said with a smile as Ahsoka looked sheepish with a shy smile on her face and Plo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Indeed. Padawan Tano, may I have a word in private?" he asked. "Of course." she agreed as the Jedi bowed their heads before walking off. "Where are you going? I don't mind you hearing." Revan heard her say and turned to see her smiling at him.

Revan looked at Roshti who smiled and nodded before walking alongside both Togruta. "Ahsoka, you have done a great deed for your people today." he said as her smile fell. "You're sad?" she asked. "Well, you and the Jedi have done your best, but I do not think our people will recover from this horror anytime soon." he said as they stopped. "I understand, but in the end, surviving this will only strengthen the people." she said softly with an encouraging smile. "Perhaps. And perhaps the people of Kiros, will also join the Republic." he replied with a smile. "I think that's a wise choice, Governor." she replied.

 **Chapter 7 is done.**


	8. A Friend in Need

**Chapter 8 is here. This one was interesting to write since it has Lux in it and I added a special someone.**

 _DIVIDED BY WAR!_

 _IN AN EFFORT TO END THE GALACTIC CONFLICT, THE FIRST EVER SANCTIONED MEETING BETWEEN THE REPUBLIC AND THE SEPARATISTS WILL BE HELD AND MANDALORE IS CHOSEN AS NEUTRAL GROUND FOR THESE PRECARIOUS MEETINGS._

 _TENSIONS RUN HIGH AS MANY HOLD HOPE FOR THESE IMPORTANT NEGOTIATIONS..._

Revan, Ahsoka, Padme, Bail and Mothma were in Satine's throne room. The Jedi remained standing while the senators sat across from their Separatist counterparts and four Senate commandos stood behind the Republic senators as four commando droids stood behind the other senators. "The Republic recognizes the tragedy of war, but there is nothing we can change that is already occurred." Padme said. "Say it aloud before this gathering. As representative for Chancellor Palpatine, that you declare without reservation, the Separatist state legitimate." Voe Atell said. "I have something to say about the legitimacy of the Separatists." a new voice rang out. Revan scowled, he recognized that voice instantly.

The senators and Jedi looked towards the entrance to see Lux Bonteri. "Why is Lux Bonteri here?" Amita Fonti wondered. "What does he have to say?" Bec Lawise said. "He was not invited." Voe said as the man walked up to all of them. "You didn't mention that Lux Bonteri would be here." Ahsoka whispered to Padme. "I didn't know." she whispered back. Revan's scowl had turned into a glare as he watched Bonteri walk up to the Duchess and bow before turning around to face the others. "I stand before you, son of Mina Bonteri, loyal Separatist, a patriot, a friend." he said, as he and Ahsoka looked at each other and smiled. Revan gritted his teeth and clenched his robot hand so hard the covering on it was starting to strain from the pressure.

"It has come to my attention that my mother was murdered by Count Dooku in cold blood!" Bonteri exclaimed. Revan smirked cruelly before quickly dropping it as his wife looked at him. "That is a lie! Remove this traitor immediately!" Lawise ordered the droids while standing up. Revan placed a hand on Ahsoka's stomach to hold her back before she tried stopping them from grabbing Bonteri. "I will not be silenced!" he said as two of the droids started dragging him. "Stop this!" Satine ordered as she stood. "We would ask you to respect that we deal with this matter ourselves." Voe said as she stood. "No, Dooku is deceiving you! You will all be betrayed just like my mother!" Bonteri said as the droids dragged him out. _'Good riddance.'_ "I apologize for such a rude interruption. Please let us continue." Lawise said as he sat back down. "We can't just let them take him. He'll be killed." Ahsoka whispered to Padme. "Do what you can Ahsoka, but be discreet." the Senator whispered back. _'There is no way in Hell, i'm letting her be alone with him!'_

The two teens watched as Bonteri was escorted onto a ship by the two droids. They quickly made their way into the ship and she used the Force to open the door before Revan begrudgingly saved him from the droids by cutting them down with his sabers. "Ahsoka?" he asked in surprise. "Lux, I think it's time to go don't you?" she said, holding her hand out, Lux took it and she pulled him into the lift. "Artoo, fire up the engines." she told the droid over her com as the door opened. The three ran out of ship and were noticed by droids. Ahsoka Force-pushed one over the edge while Revan cut down the other one. "Run!" Ahsoka told them. They ran past the other droids and back into the building. "Hurry! Hurry!" she said quickly. "Ahsoka I appreciate your help, but-" he started before she cut him off as they turned. "Keep moving!" she said urgently. They finally made it back outside where their was a group of Senate commandos outside the ship they had come in. "Captain Taggert, we've got incoming clankers." she told the Captain. The commandos readied their blasters. "We'll cover you, sir!" he assured as the droids caught up and the two groups exchanged fire. The three quickly made it onto the ship and took off.

They ran into the cockpit and Artoo beeped before a hologram of Anakin appeared as they sat down. " _Ahsoka, Revan, Padme just contacted me. She just told me the peace negotiations have all but collapsed. Where are you?_ " he asked. "We're on route to Coruscant, Master. We have Lux Bonteri with us." she replied. "Master Jedi, i'm sorry if I have caused you any trouble." Bonteri apologized. "It's nothing. You'll be safe now with the Republic." Ahsoka assured him. " _All right. Bring Bonteri to Coruscant immediately, we'll discuss giving him_ _amnesty._ " her master said. "Yes, Master." she said standing up as he cut off.

Bonteri suddenly pulled a blaster on her and Revan shot out his seat, ready to attack. "I can't go with you two." he said. "What?" she asked surprised and frowning. "I told you, I have a plan." he replied. Ahsoka disarmed him quickly and pointed it at him, making Revan relax and sit back down. "Shooting me is not going to be part of it. What are you doing with a gun anyhow? You're not a fighter." she said. "I'm no longer a Separatist either. I won't join the Republic." he said. "What other options do you have?" she asked. "There is a different way." he replied, turning around. "I understand everything that you've been through. I understand you feel alone. But the Republic will help you." she assured.

"Like they helped my mother?!" he snapped, turning to face her. Ahsoka's face fell and she looked at the ground. "I've already made contact with a group on Carlac who are noble and are allied with my cause." he said. "And what cause is that?" she asked. "To kill Dooku." he said darkly. "The only one you're going to get killed is yourself." she said. "And that's a bad thing?" Revan mumbled under his breath as she sat back in the chair. "I'm sorry, but we're taking you to Coruscant. You're plan hasn't exactly been well thought-out, Lux. Without us, how did you think you were going to escape those droids?" she asked.

"Like this!" he said before tazering her. Revan shot out of his seat again just as Bonteri kept her from falling to the ground and sat her up. "Wait!" the other teen said before Revan gripped him in a Force Choke. "You're lucky she's alive otherwise I would have closed my hand!" he snarled upon letting him go. Bonteri coughed before using the chair to pull himself. "You've got ten seconds to explain before I toss you out the airlock!" Revan snapped. "I need revenge on Dooku. I know you're a Jedi, but wouldn't you want revenge if you lost someone you cared about?" Bonteri asked as he rubbed his throat. Revan begrudgingly agreed before gripping him in another Force Choke. "If something happens to her, I won't hesitate to reunite you with your mother!" he snarled, releasing the other teen who gasped for air. The Knight picked his wife up and gently placed her on the chair behind the co-pilot chair just as Artoo came in and saw her passed out. The droid gave a worried beep. "She'll be fine, bud. Just a little tired." the Knight lied, looking at Bonteri that whole time as the former Separatist sat in the pilot seat and typed in some coordinates before jumping to hyperspace.

Revan had placed his mask somewhere safe and slipped on a balaclava as they touched down on the cold world. The Knight walked into the cockpit as his wife was waking up with Artoo watching over her. "Lux? Revan? Where are my lightsabers?" she called out, patting her belt before noticing where they were and walking to the front. "Lux." she said, seeing the teen outside. She turned to Artoo. "Artoo see if you can find where Lux his them." she said before noticing her husband. "Revan, where are they?" she asked. "Don't know, he must have took them when I used the refresher earlier." the Knight replied. "Wait, why are you wearing that and not your mask?" she asked, noticing the balaclava. "Well one: It's freaking cold out and two: Well… you'll find out in a bit." he answered. "In that case, i'm going to have a little chat with Mr. Bonteri." she said in a low tone before exiting the cockpit, followed by her husband.

Ahsoka slipped on a winter jacket with a hood that could fit over her montrals before the couple exited the ship and made their way over to the other teen. "Lux! Lux, where are we and what did you do with my lightsabers?" she demanded. "You should have stayed on the ship." he replied before seven Death Watch members landed around them in a circle with all but one aiming their weapons. "Hey, kid, you're late." the sole female, Revan recognized by her voice as Bo-Katan said. "Death Watch." Ahsoka said in a low voice. "You get us what we need?" Bo-Katan asked Bonteri as she walked up to them. "Yes, I have the information with me." he replied before she looked at the couple.

"Who are they?" she asked. "I'm his…" she started. Revan instantly knew the lie she was going to come up with. _'Oh, Hell no!'_ the Knight quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She's my wife. Lux wanted his two best friends here to help with his plan and we instantly agreed." Revan lied. "Oh, yes." Bonteri quickly agreed. "Friends, huh? They don't look like much." Bo-Katan said, smacking Ahsoka on the backside. "Why, you-!" Ahsoka started as she turned back around with her fists up. "They serve their purpose." Bonteri said, standing between her and the other two just as Artoo was rolling towards them with Ahsoka's sabers. The padawan shook her head and the droid hid them inside itself just as Bo-Katan turned her head.

"We leave now. The snow is coming." she said, moving past them. "What have you gotten us into?" Ahsoka asked Bonteri quietly. "It's all under control." he assured as a speeder car and two bikes showed up. "These are the Death Watch. They're Mandalorian terrorists. They'll kill us all." she said. "You coming?" a man asked them. "Yes." Bonteri answered as he got in the speeder. "Uh, I should stay with the ship." Ahsoka said, turning around before the man stopped her. "No, you're coming too." he said as two others picked Artoo up and placed it on the speeder. Revan hopped onto the back of the speeder while Ahsoka climbed onto one of the bikes a Death Watch was driving before the group took off.

They slowed down upon entering the camp and saw a few shooting at the feet of some droids while laughing. Another shot a droid for fun before they stopped and got off as the ones flying landed around them. Artoo gave a worried beep as the droids were shot. "The boss will see you in there." Bo-Katan said, gesturing to the tent behind her. The two Jedi and former Separatist walked into the tent. "Don't ruin my plan, okay?" Bonteri asked. "Plan? What Plan?" she asked. "This is a holo-trace device." he said, pointing at the small watch-shaped device on his wrist. "It can identify the origin of any holo transmission. I knew if I accused Dooku of murder, I would be brought to face him. Well, it worked, and now I know Dooku's exact location. If Death Watch moves quick enough, we can destroy him. Is that enough of a plan for you?" he asked grabbing her arms and smiling.

Ahsoka shrugged him off. "This is not some idealistic political group, they will take the information and kill you." she said. Bonteri rolled his eyes and moved away from her. "I knew you wouldn't understand." he said. "The Death Watch are murderers. Sworn to destroy Jedi! You don't know what you're doing! This-" Revan quickly pulled the mouth part of his balaclava down and kissed her when he noticed Bo-Katan and two others enter. "Am I interrupting something?" the middle on asked. Revan pulled away and covered his mouth again before shaking his head at the Mandalorian. "It's time to talk business. Tell your friends to leave us." he said, taking his helmet off. _'Pre Vizsla.'_ "Of course." Bonteri said, looking at the two before Bo-Katan grabbed both by one arm and escorted them out.

"Wren! Find something for this one to do, while I take her to the others." Bo-Katan yelled to the other female Mandalorian who came over before the other woman kept pulling Ahsoka. "So, how did you get dragged into Bonteri's little revenge plan?" she asked. "What?" he asked confused. "I recognized your voice from earlier." she replied. Revan could practically see the smirk underneath her helmet. "Guess I wasn't paying enough attention earlier to notice you, huh? Sorry." he said, scratching the back of his head. "It's fine." she said, waving his apology off. Revan clasped his hand behind him. "You know, despite you being Death Watch and your group hating Jedi, it's good to see you again." he said smiling. "Likewise. Now would you care to meet someone?" she asked. "Sure." he replied and she led him to a tent.

The first thing he noticed was the baby near the left side of the tent, covered in a few layers of blankets to stay warm. "Let me guess? That's who you wanted me to meet." he said, taking his balaclava off and looking at the baby with tan skin and curious brown eyes looking at him. "Yes. This is my daughter, Sabine." Wren replied. "How old is she?" he asked, letting the little girl grab his finger when she reached out to him and started cooing softly with a smile. "One year." Wren replied. The Knight didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling this wouldn't be the last time he saw the little girl.

After spending a few hours playing with Sabine the Knight slipped his balaclava back on and Wren led him to the tent where everyone was. The two sat down at a table near Bonteri and Vizsla, just as Ahsoka came over with a tray and some soup, she handed one to her husband and watched his interaction with the baby as a smile formed on her face. "Hungry? Careful not to choke on your stupidity." Ahsoka said to Bonteri with a fake smile as he took a bowl. A smile broke onto Revan's face while he helped Wren feed her daughter before three Ming Po walked into the tent. "Vizsla!" the middle one said. "Chieftain Pieter, I don't remember summoning you." Vizsla said as he, Bonteri and Bo-Katan stood. "You have taken our women, stolen our food and threatened us for too long!" the Chieftain said.

"Brave for you to come here with such bold words." Vizsla said. "You are no longer welcome here." Pieter stated. "Well, if our presence here isn't welcome, we'll make ready to leave." the Mandalorian said, earning snickers from the other Death Watch members. "And you'll return our people to us?" the Chieftain asked. "Yes. Sunrise tomorrow. You have my word." the Mandalorian replied with a smirk. Revan glared, he didn't need the Force to know Vizsla was lying. "Very well. We'll be waiting." Pieter said before he and the other two left the tent. "You see? They're not the butchers you make them out to be." Bonteri whispered to the two Jedi. _'That's what you think.'_

The next morning Death Watch and the other three zoomed into the town with the girls who served last night and stopped. Vizsla landed in front before the others dismounted from the speeders just as Pieter walked up to them. "You have kept your word. We are very grateful for your understanding." he said as a dozen more Death Watch landed on the roofs of the buildings around them. Revan did a quick check and sighed quietly in relief. _'It's a good thing Wren_ _isn't her because I have a feeling, things are about to go south.'_ the Knight subtly clipped his sabers back onto the sides of his belt.

"I am a man of my word. Here is your granddaughter, as promised." Vizsla said, pushing her forward before activating a black-bladed lightsaber and stabbing her through the back. Revan's eyes widened. _'The Darksaber!'_ "Thralla!" Ahsoka cried, rushing to her and helping lay her on the ground gently. "Kill them! Kill them all!" the Mandalorian commanded as the others started burning down homes. "Save them, Ahsoka… Save them… Save my people…" Thralla whispered before dying. "Why? What're you doing?" Bonteri asked Vizsla in horror. The Mandalorian wrapped and arm around the teen's shoulders. "Never let the weak tell you what to do. Welcome to Death Watch." he said.

Ahsoka used the Force to grab a staff before tossing it and impaling a troop who was trying to burn a woman to death. Ahsoka shaded her coat and knocked down two more. She held it up as Vizsla came down and cut it in half before dodging his slashes. Two flying troops wrapped cables around her wrists as another wrapped around her waist and she fell to the ground. Revan tried to grab Vizsla from behind, only for cables to wrap around him. "Now what do we have here? I think we caught us some Jedi!" Vizsla said triumphantly. "Drag them back to camp." he ordered. The couple glared at Bonteri before being dragged along the cold snow.

A few troops picked them up after they stopped in the camp and moved them into Vizsla's tent. They pushed the two Jedi to the ground in front of Vizsla as another held Bonteri's arms behind him. "Now, Lux Bonteri. This does not look good. This does not look good at all. I ask you to join us in good faith, and you bring Jedi into our camp!" the Mandalorian exclaimed in mock shock. "They weren't meant to be here. Please, let them go." Bonteri said. "I'm afraid that's not an option." he replied, taking the Darksaber hilt out. "I believed you had honour. But you're just murderers no better than Dooku!" the teen snapped. "You call us murderers? And yet it was your own lust for revenge that made you seek us out." Vizsla reminded. "I wanted justice for my mother's death." Bonteri replied. "And you shall have it. But the Jedi are no different from Dooku and these two shall pay in part for their crimes against Mandalore. So you see it's not murder at all! It's like you say! It's justice!" he said with a cold smirk and raising the saber. Before he could bring it down, Artoo bumped past the troop at the entrance and released a smoke screen.

"Guys, now!" Bonteri said, using the distraction to break free and push Vizsla away. Artoo rolled up behind Ahsoka and gave her lightsabers back. "Thanks, buddy." she said. Ahsoka ignited them before cutting free as she jumped then decapitating all four troops that held her. She nodded at her husband and he Force Choked the ones holding him before snapping the cables off like they were string and igniting his ice blade. The remaining troops moved to attack before Vizsla stopped them. "Stop! The Jedi are mine!" he said, activating the Darksaber again. "Lux, get to the ship." Ahsoka told him before he and Artoo left the tent.

Ahsoka dodged Vizsla's first slash then blocked the other two before he narrowly dodged Revan's attempted decapitation. The Mandalorian attacked the padawan a few more times, then kicked her out of the tent before getting tossed to the side from a burst of Force-lightning by Revan. The Knight rushed out and help his wife up as a group of droids surrounded them. "I guess Artoo made some friends." Bonteri said with a smile as he gestured to them. Vizsla came out with the other Death Watch and the droids opened fire on them. While the others took to the air and returned fire on the droids, the couple resumed their duel with Vizsla.

The Mandalorian blocked their attacks before trying to shoot them with his wrist-blaster. They continued exchanging blows with him before Revan flipped over his back and slashed his jetpack. "Not bad, Jedi." he said. "I didn't miss." the Knight replied. A look of surprise came over Vizsla's face as he turned his head behind him before taking the jetpack off quickly. The three were blown forward as it exploded when they tried to run. Revan quickly helped her up as Bonteri came over with the speeder. "Guys!" he said before they jumped on and he took off.

A few seconds later, three troops were flying behind with their jetpacks and the left one shot a rocket that hit the snow beside them, knocking Revan onto his back on the side of the speeder and Ahsoka on him. The two quickly got up and ignited their blades to start deflecting bolts. Ahsoka deflected one back and the Mandalorian was knocked away before he exploded. The one on the right zoomed towards them and tackled Ahsoka, knocking her sabers away as he tried to choke her. Artoo shot a smudge of oil in his faceplate before Revan hit him with a Force-push. Bo-Katan landed on the back and tried shooting her, Ahsoka dodged before the two women ended up in a fist-fight. _'Perhaps i'll let her deal with this one.'_ The older woman managed to knock her off and Ahsoka grabbed onto the side as her feet were dragging against the ground. The woman chuckled as she took aim before Bonteri swerved the speeder, causing her to stumble a bit and giving Ahsoka time to hop back on. The padawan punched her in the back of the head before she turned around and Ahsoka dodged her punches then kneed her in the stomach, punched her in the head again and finally Force-pushed her off.

A few seconds later they stopped beside the ship and quickly made it inside before Artoo automatically started the ship. Once safely in space, the Jedi and droid entered the cockpit before Ahsoka took the pilot seat and her husband relaxed in the co-pilot seat. Artoo beeped. "No one followed us, good job Artoo." she said with a small smile. Artoo beeped again. "What do you mean the escape pod has been activated?" she asked. Artoo beeped a reply. "Lux! Artoo, the ship is yours." she said before leaving the room, followed by her husband. The two climbed down the ladder and walked put to the escape pod. "Lux! Lux, what're you doing?" she asked him through the glass as he walked over to them. "I can't go with you, Ahsoka. You- You know that." he said. "But- But we can try, er… try to change things together." she tried reasoning. Revan gritted his teeth as a flare of jealousy hit him. "We make a pretty good team, don't we? Don't worry, we'll meet again. I promise." Bonteri assured with a smile. "Be careful, Lux." she replied before the pod launched.

"Good riddance!" Revan growled, turning around. "What is your problem?" Ahsoka demanded, frowning at his back. "My _problem_!?" he hissed, turning to glare at her. " _You're_ the one with problem! Don't think I couldn't sense your feelings for him!" he snarled, stepping so close to her, that she was pushed against the escape pod door with only a few inches between her and her pissed off husband. Ahsoka gulped in fear as her expression mirrored it. Revan calmed down and sighed as he took a step and gently took her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, i'm just jealous, I can't help it. I keep feeling like i'm going to lose you him, whenever he shows up." the Knight said gently unable to look his wife in the eyes.

Ahsoka gently pulled his hood down and took the balaclava off before lifting his chin up kissing him softly. Revan returned it and gently pressed her back against the door while making sure to put one hand on the exposed flesh of her back so it wouldn't touch the cold door. Ahsoka sighed softly at her husband's care for her and smiled against his lips. He could be so scary and downright merciless half the time while the other half, which she only really saw, could be tender and loving. The couple reluctantly broke the kiss for air and smiled at each other. "Force, I love you…" he whispered. "I love you more…" she teased before he leaned in again. "Mmm… Not possible…" he teased back as their lips met for another soft kiss...

 **There! Chapter 8 is finally done.**


	9. Deception

**Here is chapter 9.**

 _A TERRORIST THREAT!_

 _MORALO EVAL, MASTERMIND OF A SEPARATIST PLOT TO KIDNAP CHANCELLOR PALPATINE, HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY REPUBLIC FORCES._

 _BUT EVEN WITH THE CRIMINAL BEHIND BARS, RUMOURS SWIRL IN THE UNDERWORLD OF CORUSCANT THAT MORALO'S PLOT HAS ALREADY BEEN SET IN MOTION._

 _WITH PRECIOUS TIME RUNNING OUT, THE JEDI COUNCIL HATCHES THEIR OWN PLOT TO KEEP THE CHANCELLOR SAFE..._

"So what's the big rush?" Anakin asked his former master as the two, along with Ahsoka and Revan walked through Coruscant's underworld. "The Jedi Council has called an emergency meeting." the Master replied, earning a bored sigh from the older Knight. "I can see it now. Another long, boring debate." he said. "Would you rather they call you in to train younglings?" Ahsoka teased with a smirk, earning a snicker from her husband. "Are you crazy?" her master asked with a smirk before a sniper started shooting at them, the Jedi quickly made for cover behind some crates.

"Any idea where that shot came from?" Obi-Wan asked from the other stack as the sniper seemed to focus on him. "A sniper, I see him up there." Ahsoka replied, pointing to the roof of a building. "All right, here's the plan. Anakin, you flank him on the right. Ahsoka, Revan, you cover the lower streets. I'm going after him." Obi-Wan said, earning nods from his friends before they all activated their sabers and moved. The couple ran into the alley as the two older Jedi jumped onto the buildings and chased the sniper from the rooftop. A few minutes later Obi-Wan crashed against some crates a few feet in front of them. Revan's eyes widened in horror. _'No!'_

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried out in horror as he looked over the edge. "We've got him, go!" Ahsoka urged before she and her husband ran up to the fallen Jedi. Ahsoka turned him around and held him up. "Revan, can you…" she trailed off. The Knight placed his hands over the would and a blue light appeared for a few seconds. "No… The wound is too deep… He's… gone…" the Knight trailed off sadly as tears pricked at his eyes. Anakin landed a few feet away from them and ran over. "How is he?" the older Knight asked. Ahsoka looked up at him with a sad look and tears in her eyes before he knelt down. "Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Obi-Wan!" he yelled, trying to shake his old master.

Back at the Temple, they had laid his body down, and placed a blanket over him ready to be cremated. Ahsoka and Anakin wore their robes. Satine cried as Padme and the other watched with heavy hearts. "I'm worried about Anakin. He hasn't said a word since it happened." Ahsoka said quietly to Plo before Obi-Wan's body was lowered and the tomb closed before a beam appeared in the middle, signalling his body was be cremated. Revan could sense Anakin's anger and knew they were both thinking the same thing: To find Obi-Wan's killer and get revenge.

The next morning Anakin, Ahsoka and Revan headed back out to the underworld in order to find Obi-Wan's killer after Yoda had informed that they had found him. Revan shifted in his seat as his wife flew the Jedi turbo speeder behind Anakin's. "I still don't understand. Did Master Yoda say how they found the sniper?" she asked over the speeders com. "Who cares? All that matters is they did." her master replied coldly before they went lower into Coruscant. After landing, the three entered the bar where the sniper was supposedly at. Anakin glared at the patrons and ignited his blade. "Where is Rako Hardeen?" he demanded coldly. "Back room." the snake-like bartender alien replied nervously as the Knight sheathed his saber.

The three entered the room and saw Hardeen laying on the bed. "Is he dead?" Ahsoka wondered. "He's about to be." Anakin growled, punching his robot fist into his flesh palm and storming up to the sleeping man. Revan's anger faltered a bit. _'Strange… He killed Obi-Wan, yet… I sense no malice or evil intent.'_ Anakin rolled him over roughly and Hardeen woke up a bit. "Huh? A Jedi? I already killed a Jedi today. Let me sleep." he grumbled half awake before rolling back over. "He's not dead! He drunk!" Anakin snarled before picking Hardeen up by the collar and slamming him against the wall. "Get up, you filth! If it was up to me, I would kill you right here! But lucky for you, the man you murdered would rather see you rot in jail." Anakin hissed before shoving him away and holding his arms behind him as Hardeen gave a drunk chuckle. "Now, let's go, you coward, before I change my mind." Anakin said coldly as the Jedi escorted him out.

The Jedi landed on the landing pad of the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Centre and Anakin pulled Hardeen roughly out of his seat before the Jedi escorted him towards two shock troopers. "You should be expecting this scum." the older Knight growled, shoving him forward. "Yes, sir." the clone on the left said. "Let me know if he's any trouble. I'd be happy to straighten him out." Anakin said darkly before the trooper escorted him towards the entrance and the Jedi went back to the speeders and took off back towards the Temple. _'Obi-Wan's_ _dead but… Somehow I can still sense him for some reason...'_

 **Been awhile since there was a chapter this short. Oh, well. Chapter 9 is done.**


	10. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter 10 is up.**

 _FUGITIVES ON THE RUN!_

 _DISGUISED AS THE JEDI KILLER RAKO HARDEEN, OBI-WAN KENOBI WORKS UNDERCOVER TO SOLVE A SEPARATIST PLOT AGAINST CHANCELLOR PALPATINE._

 _OBI-WAN MEETS THE PLOT'S MASTERMIND, MORALO EVAL, BRAKING HIM OUT OF JAIL TO GAIN HIS TRUST._

 _BUT NOW KENOBI FACES ANOTHER OBSTACLE: BOUNTY HUNTER CAD BANE._

 _CAN OBI-WAN OVERCOME BANE'S SUSPICIONS?_

 _OR WILL THE RUTHLESS CRIMINAL SEE THROUGH HIS DISGUISE AND EXPOSE THE JEDI?_

 _ONLY TIME WILL TELL..._

Anakin landed the T-6 shuttle on Nal Hutta after finding out Hardeen escaped prison with Bane and Eval. "What makes you think Obi-Wan's murderer is on Nal Hutta?" Ahsoka asked him as they exited the shuttle. "I got a tip from the Chancellor himself." her master replied as they walked into the town. "How are we gonna find them?" she asked. "Ahsoka, you should know by now, if you want to find a lowlife." he said "You start at the saloon." she finished, pointing at it. "Hunting a Bounty Hunter 101." Revan joked. "See? He gets it." Anakin said with a smirk. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the two boys.

The three walked up the small ramp and past some patrons before entering the saloon. Two Gamorrean guards attempted to stop them but Anakin just Force-pushed them into the bar. Anakin used the Force to rip the axe out of the still conscious guard before tossing it away, nearly cutting an alien's head in half. Some of the patrons clapped as the Jedi stepped up to the bar. "The fugitives are already gone." the bartender explained in Basic with a translator attached to his neck. "All three of them were here?" Anakin asked. "Two came in, met the third." he answered. "When did they leave?" Ahsoka asked. "Nothing's free on Nal Hutta, especially information. "I don't have time for games." Anakin said coldly with a glare as he lifted the alien up with a Force Choke. "You just missed them." he choked out. "Keep talking." the Knight ordered. "I heard one of them say they just bought a ship." he answered before Anakin released him. "Let's go, you two." the Knight said to the teens.

The Jedi headed to the shipyard and showed a holo of Bane, Hardeen and Eval to the Bith in charge. The Bith spoke something in his native language before Anakin turned it off. "How do you know they couldn't have gotten very far?" Anakin asked him before he replied something. "So you only gave them enough fuel to reach the nearest filling station, on Orondia, which is owned by your brother? Well that's a nice little money making scam." Anakin said as he gave the man a few credits and the Bith chuckled before the Knight turned back to the others. "We'd better get going. Orondia's pretty deserted. They may steal a ship there to throw us off their trail." Ahsoka said as they walked back to the ship. "I like your thinking." her master replied.

Anakin brought the ship out of hyperspace and headed towards the planet before flying near the fuelling station. "Look, it's Cad Bane." Ahsoka said, noticing him walking into a ship. "Are you sure?" Anakin asked. "Ugh, who else wears a hat like that?" she asked with mild disgust. Revan gritted his teeth as his anger flared a bit. Ahsoka looked at him and gently squeezed his hand comfortingly. The Knight was still furious over the time Bane nearly killed his wife almost two years ago. "Good point." Anakin agreed as the fugitives ship started taking off towards space. Anakin sped up and scraped the bottom of the shuttle against the other ship. They attempted to ditch the Jedi and soon ended up a few feet behind them before Anakin pulled back then zoomed forward again, scratching the top of the other ship again.

"Take over! I'll bring 'em down." Anakin said before leaving the cockpit as Ahsoka took control of the shuttle. Revan helped his wife control the shuttle whenever the fugitives tried to lose them. The one driving the fugitive ship shot some of the pipes they were flying over, creating some explosions that caused smoke to appear. Ahsoka gasped as she barely pulled up in time to fly over the stone arch they nearly crashed into. The bottom of the shuttle collided roughly with the other ship and both crashed to the ground. Revan checked to make sure Ahsoka was alright and found her out cold from the crash.

Revan revived her and she held her head in pain. "Easy." her husband said gently before helping her out of the seat. The couple quickly exited the ship to make sure Anakin was okay and hopped up onto the top of the factory they landed beside just in time to see the older Knight deflecting Bane's blaster bolts. The Knight disarmed his opponent and was about to kill him before Hardeen tackled the Jedi and disarmed him. _'Wow. Not many can take on Anakin in close combat like that.'_ the couple quickly jumped over just as Bane was about to shoot the unconscious Anakin. The two deflected Bane's bolts as they stood in front of Anakin before the bounty hunter stopped when Eval came out of the ship. "Ship is still operational. I got it working. Now let's get out of here." Eval said as he ran back to the ship.

"You're lucky we're in a hurry, children. We'll have to dance another time." Bane said, mockingly tipping his hat at them before running back to the ship. Hardeen looked at them and Revan could see a familiar look in them before Obi-Wan's killer followed his partners. The teens sheathed their sabers before kneeling beside Anakin. "Master. Master, are you all right?" she asked, shaking him lightly. Anakin groaned softly and coughed a bit as he sat up before the fugitives ship took off. They tried helping him up before falling back down. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked him. "That's why I felt a connection. Obi-Wan is still alive." he replied. Ahsoka and Revan's eyes widened. _'I knew it!'_ "I- I- I don't understand." she said confusedly. "I don't either. But we're gonna get to the bottom of this, believe me." he said, earning a nod from his friends as they helped him stand before heading back to the shuttle.

 **Another short-ish chapter it seems. Anyways, onto the next chapter.**


	11. Crisis on Naboo

**The final chapter of Episode IV is here.**

 _SUPREME CHANCELLOR IN PERIL!_

 _AFTER SURVIVING THE ORDEALS OF THE BOX, OBI-WAN KENOBI - WORKING UNDERCOVER AS ASSASSIN RAKO HARDEEN - IS INVITED TO JOIN COUNT DOOKU'S PLOT AGAINST CHANCELLOR PALPATINE._

 _WORKING WITH A TEAM OF BOUNTY HUNTERS, OBI-WAN TRAVELS TO THE PLANET OF NABOO, WHERE THE CHANCELLOR WILL PRESIDE OVER THE FESTIVAL OF LIGHT._

 _NOW, AS THE JEDI COUNCIL AND COUNT DOOKU FINALIZE THEIR RESPECTIVE PLANS, A DEADLY CONFRONTATION SEEMS INEVITABLE..._

Revan, Ahsoka and Anakin were currently with the Council in one of the briefing rooms to discuss the Chancellor's security during the Festival of Light as Windu brought up a hologram off the stage where Palpatine would be. "As you can see, we've mapped the Chancellor's route to and from the festival stage. We know where he'll be at every moment from the time we land on Naboo." he explained, as a yellow line connected from the landing pad and the stage. "What security measures are in place?" Plo asked him before Windu pressed a button and the hologram changed into one of Theed on it's side.

"The Naboo Royal Guard will have armed sentries at all entry points on the palace. And the stage itself will be sealed off by a ray-shield for the duration of the event." Windu replied a few red dots appeared on the palace."I see nothing here to worry about." Anakin said. "With complacency comes vulnerability. Yes. It is what we do not see, that concerns me. A long time to plan his attack, Count Dooku has." Yoda said. "Yes. We thought we'd have an advantage with Obi-Wan on the inside, but we've had no communication from him in days." Windu said. "Obi-Wan will do his part. Let's make sure we do ours." Anakin reminded before leaving as they all, minus Revan, gave him a concerned look.

Anakin landed the shuttle and two shock trooper exited first, followed by Palpatine, Amedda, Windu and finally Anakin, Revan and Ahsoka. The group walked up to the Queen, Sio Bibble, Bail, Padme and two Senate commandos. "Greetings, your majesty." Palpatine greeted the Queen as the two bowed their heads respectfully and smiled. Revan rolled his eyes at Sidious. _'Oh,_ _brother…'_ "Welcome home, Chancellor. I'm thankful to the Jedi for bringing you here safely." Padme greeted with a smile. "Yes, Senator. It is good to be back. Although I think the amount of security that has accompanied me is overkill." he replied. "With all due respect, Chancellor, where your safety is concerned, there is no such thing as overkill." Windu said. "So you keep insisting, Master Jedi, but i've grown tired of discussing it." he said before they started walking towards the palace as Padme greeted her husband and two teenage friends.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, Revan, welcome to the Festival." she said. "I've never seen the Festival of Light. Sounds like a big event." Ahsoka said with a smile as she looked at her surroundings while they walked towards the palace. "They're expecting a large crowd, which means it will be difficult for Dooku to attack during the ceremony. That leaves the palace as the best opportunity for an ambush." Anakin said. "Are you that certain an attack is imminent?" Padme asked him. "I'm afraid so. Which is why i'm making Ahsoka your personal bodyguard." he replied. "At your service, My Lady." Ahsoka said with a smile. "And _I_ will protect you." Revan whispered to his wife. Ahsoka smiled in return. They both knew she could take care of herself, but she appreciated his protectiveness of her nonetheless. "If there's trouble, Ahsoka will get you, the Queen, and the rest of your staff to safety." Anakin said. "What about you?" his wife asked. "Hopefully, i'll be where I always am." he replied with a smirk. "He means saving the day." Ahsoka said to Padme with a smirk. "Of course he does." the Senator replied, mirroring her smirk.

Later that night when Naboo's sun was setting, the Jedi stood near the seats as the Chancellor and the others were escorted out to the stage. The crowed clapped as they walked out and sat down. "The stage is set. Activate the ray-shield." Anakin told the security guard over his com. "Copy that, General Skywalker." he replied before the ray-shield surrounded the large area they were on. Palpatine stood up and walked towards the podium to begin his speech. "It is an honour to be here for this momentous occasion. The pride I feel for this planet cannot be put into words. Eight-hundred and forty-seven years ago Naboo joined the Republic. And tonight we celebrate that union." he announced with a smile as everyone clapped, except for Revan who just stood with his arms folded. _'Oh, now you're really laying it on thick, you piece of shit!'_ Ahsoka elbowed her husband gently, trying to get him to clap, but the Knight remained stubborn and refused.

After the clapping was done, Palpatine continued. "Take a moment to look around this glorious city of yours. It wasn't long ago this was all plasma mines. Naboo has indeed come a long way. But as we chart a bold course for the future, let us never forget our past." he said a fireworks appeared in the sky and clapping was heard again. _'Cool! That one kinda looks like the perfect opening crawl for an awesome movie that takes place in the stars!'_ Revan looked at the yellow fireworks in the shape of words that moved up slowly in awe. He barely noticed the other ones.

"Skywalker, the shield generator." Windu yelled as they noticed an alien coming through the shield and grabbing the power source. The Knight wasn't quick enough and the shield came down before the box exploded. The crowed gasped and started to run while Windu and two commandos checked the Chancellor who had been knocked out by the blast. "All right, you two, take the Chancellor to that speeder and get him out of here!" Windu ordered them as he pointed to the speeder behind him. "This way, your majesty. Hurry!" Ahsoka urged her, the senators, Bibble and Typho while pointing to the way they had come from half an hour ago before the group ran.

The next morning the Jedi, Amedda and Palpatine were in a Republic camp where an _Acclamator_ -class assault ship was landed and met up with the Naboo group. "Once again, you have all distinguished yourselves in the eyes of the Republic, and the people of Naboo are in your debt." Padme said. "It's all part of the job, My Lady." Anakin said, sharing a smile with his wife before the group started to walk. "I'm not sure I agree with your orders to send the rest of the security detail back to Coruscant." Windu said to Palpatine. "Now that the threat is passed, I think Anakin is all the security I need." the Chancellor replied.

Revan snapped up from his embrace with Ahsoka in their bed after the couple finally consummated their marriage. "What is it?" she asked, holding the covers up to her chest. "Anakin's in trouble." he replied before quickly slipping his clothes and mask back on then rushing out the door. The Knight Force-sprinted all the way to the room he sensed Anakin and one other in before bursting through the door to see his friend with his saber drawn and blocking MagnaGuard attacks. "Dooku." the younger Knight said, recognizing the man with the crimson blade.

Revan ignited his ice blade and cut one of the droids down as Anakin took out the other before both Knights raised their blades in defence. "Chancellor! Get out of here!" Anakin told him as the Knights jumped on the table and walked towards Dooku. "Good idea." Palpatine agreed. Dooku blocked Anakin's attacks with one arm only as the Knight drove him back before the Sith Force-pushed him away and focused on the other Knight. "So. I finally get to meet you. The young Jedi Knight who gave both Ventress and Grievous quite a hard time. I suppose it makes sense, you are a Revan. The Dark Side flows through your veins." the Count said, smirking darkly while blocking the ice blade. "You're wrong, Dooku. I'm nothing like my ancestor." Revan said, igniting his lava blade and forcing the Sith Lord to use both hands to block his attacks. The Count pushed their locked blades back, making the teen stumble before shooting some lightning at him. What happened next caused all but one of the room's occupants to look in shock. The lightning had hit its target, but the Knight had shrugged it off like it were nothing. "Impossible!" Dooku hissed as he glared.

"Actually, you're only partially correct. It should be impossible, but I have an extremely high affinity to the Force, so I can just shrug off any Force power used against me." the young Knight explained before shooting his own lightning, the Count brought his blade up to block and his eyes widened as Revan's lightning had managed to push him back and nearly stumble to ground. The teen chuckled. "You know, you should really just be trying to kill me instead of getting me to join you. Because for one, I will _never_ join the Dark Side, and two, I am far more powerful than you and your pathetic _Master_. So you're lucky I don't want to kill, instead I prefer toying with you, like I have this whole time." he said with a smirk. The other three could sense he was telling the truth the whole time and the Count snarled at him before tossing chairs at the two Knights with the Force as Anakin joined back in. Both easily moved out of the way or slashed them in half before the Sith tossed some trays and silverware at them. Two forks got stuck in Anakin's arm before Revan pulled them out with the Force, earning a thankful nod from his friend.

The older Knight jumped towards Dooku as the older man sheathed his saber and used a chair to block Anakin's stab. The Knight pushed him back while trying to shove his saber all the way through before the Count Force-pushed him back and into a pillar. Anakin stood back up and glared as the Sith Lord ignited his blade again and the two exchanged blows. Anakin was soon pushing him out of the dinning room and into another before kicking him onto some stairs and slashing down hard on the Count. The Knight grabbed him by the throat with his robot hand and started to choke him as he brought his blue blade close to the old man's face. Dooku managed to bring his hand up and electrocuted Anakin as Force-pushed him away and into some pillars. Revan casually walked out of the dinning room as Obi-Wan ran up to Anakin, still in his Hardeen disguise. "Are you alright?" he asked his former apprentice. "Come on!" Anakin urged as he stood up and they ran towards a small landing platform. The young Knight decided to make his leave, after all, he left his naked wife alone in their bed without an explanation as to why he suddenly left. Revan smirked as he ran back to the room.

 **Episode IV is now done. Hopefully I** **should have the first chapter of Episode V up soon.**


End file.
